Destino Incierto
by Agadea
Summary: La precipitada decisión de Hinata cambiará el destino de uno de los clanes más antiguos y respetados de konoha. La famila Huyga. Neji/Hina
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una historia paralela a la espada maldita, pero no es necesario haber leído la anterior para poder hacerlo con esta, ya que no están relacionadas._

_Empecé a escribirla hace tiempo, pero la deje un poco de lado por que estaba mas entrada en otras historias. En un principio iba a ser un one shot, pero empecé a escribir y vi que daba para algo más. De todas formas no creo que sea muy largo. Ya veremos a medida que vayan saliendo los capítulos cuanto dará de si. No creo que pueda actualizarla muy seguido, pero no la dejaré sin terminar. Eso seguro._

_Por ultimo deciros que es un Neji/Hinata, mi segunda pareja favorita después el Naru/Saku y que se lo dedico a una amiga muy querida que me pidió una historia de esta pareja._

_Un abrazo, Fern25._

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

**DESTINO INCIERTO..**

**Capítulo I**

Una grupo de enmascaradas y rápidas figuras volaban por las altas ramas de la foresta con la velocidad del rayo pero tan silenciosas y ágiles como una sombra. En perfecta sincronía, recorrían los escasos kilómetros que les separaban de las límites de Konoha atentos a cualquier señal de su líder, pero permitiéndose el lujo, al estar tan cerca de su destino, de fantasear con el momento de llegar a sus hogares y reencontrarse con sus seres queridos.

Y es que, a pesar de lo tantas veces repetido, hasta conseguir volverlo una norma, sobre la no demostración de sentimientos por parte de los ninjas o la conveniencia de no tener apego con nadie, lo cierto era que sobre el corazón es imposible mandar y todos los que en ese momento volvían a sus casas, tenían algún profundo lazo de afecto que les unía con alguien de manera especial. Podrían ser padres, hermanos, amigos o incluso alguna persona amada. Por eso, este grupo en concreto, después de más de un mes alejados del hogar, contaban los minutos para ver aparecer ante ellos el conocido perfil de su añorada aldea.

Había sido una misión larga y agotadora, en la cual se habían vivido momentos bastante angustiosos y donde el peligro les había estado acosando continuamente como una alimaña, poniéndoles a prueba hasta el límite de su resistencia. El joven capitán del escuadrón ambu numero cuatro, se había estrenado en su nuevo puesto con la misión mas dura que habían tenido hasta ahora, pero con el orgullo de haberla realizado con éxito, sin contar ninguna baja y solo con pocos heridos, entre los que se encontraba él mismo.

Al fin las enormes y familiares puertas de la villa, estaban frente ellos. Después de tres largos y extenuantes días de viaje, podrían darse el lujo de tomar una ducha caliente, dormir a pierna suelta sobre un cómodo futton y tomar una comida decente. Alegremente apretaron el ritmo y en unos minutos cruzaban la entrada tras su capitán. Este se detuvo levemente para informar a los guardianes de la puerta y tras despedirse de sus hombres, dio instrucciones para que llevasen a los heridos al hospital y se encaminó a la torre de la Hokage para dar su informe.

El joven, aun con su rostro oculto tras su mascara y su largo cabello recogido en una alta coleta, esperaba pacientemente a poder pasar al interior del despacho de su superiora. Se alisó un poco su ajado uniforme procurando adecentar un poco su lamentable aspecto y suspiró con resignación al ver que había poco que hacer. Girando levemente la cabeza, observó su brazo izquierdo donde un profundo tajo le cruzaba el brazo. Apretó un poco mas la andrajosa venda que la cubría y se enderezó rápidamente al escuchar como la puerta se abría y la ayudante morena de la Hokage le llamó para que entrase.

…/….

Dejó con cuidado la bandeja con la taza de te y el plato con pastas sobre la pequeña mesa y esperó a que él le dijese algo, pero los segundos pasaban y ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Lentamente levantó su vista y enfocó sus hermosos ojos perlados sobre la masculina figura temiendo y esperando por ver su airada mirada, pero sorprendida se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos y apenas había percibido su presencia. Aclaró suavemente la voz antes de dirigirle la palabra con respecto pero sin poder evitar un pequeño titubeo.

- Pa...padre…aquí tienes tu te.

El hombre la miró fijamente cuando escuchó su llamado y ante el desconcierto de ella, que espera una seca contestación o en el mejor de los casos un frío silencio, fue por el contrario recompensada con una triste y casi imperceptible sonrisa y un susurrado...gracias...hija.

Hinata esbozó a su vez una sonrisa y lentamente se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero antes de que se escabullera por la puerta, escuchó la llamada de su padre.

- Hinata…

- Si...padre...- respondió la joven.

Hiashi la contempló durante segundos como dudando que decirle pero finalmente pareció pensarlo mejor y negando con la cabeza, tomó su taza y antes de llevárselo a los labios le dijo.

- No...nada. Puedes retirarte Hinata.

Con una ligera inclinación, la chica se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si, y ya en el pasillo, cuando estaba a varios metros de distancia de la puerta de la habitación de su padre, se apoyó en la pared y fue resbalando por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo donde rodeó sus rodillas con su brazos y lentamente permitió que las amargas lágrimas salieran sin control de sus ojos de perla.

…/…

El sol estaba ya muy alto cuando pudo llegar a la mansión después de su entrevista con Tsunade. Esta se había demorado algo más de lo preciso pero valió la pena por recibir la felicitación de la rubia y el reconocimiento a su labor. Aun así, estaba ansioso por llegar a su hogar y poder disfrutar de un poco de descanso y de la compañía dulce y tranquilizadora de su prima Hinata.

Lo mas duro de la larga misión que había realizado fue soportar la angustia de la separación. En esas largas semanas, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Entre otras, había comprobado con asombro cuan doloroso le resultaba estar lejos de ella. Cuanto añoraba su presencia y como cada noche al intentar dormir, se recreaba recordando la suavidad de su pelo tan negro como la noche y la ternura de su carácter. No hacia falta ser un genio para sumar dos mas dos y saber de que se trataba esos sentimientos que le inundaban el pecho con un súbito calor. A lo largo de los años, la joven se había colado en su alma hasta adueñarse de ella totalmente. Su pequeña y dulce prima la había robado el corazón.

Pero este amargo descubriendo había caído en su ánimo como una cubo de agua fría por que era plenamente consciente de que debido a sus circunstancias, este seria siempre un amor prohibido o cuanto menos, prácticamente imposible.

Intentó desprenderse de esos negros pensamientos y sigiloso como solo él era capaz, se adentró en los jardines saltando el alto muro que rodeaba la propiedad y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para poder asearse, descansar un poco y poner en orden sus agitados sentimientos.

Al rodear un pequeño seto, sus ojos captaron un leve destello de seda azul y curioso se detuvo para poder comprobar si era quien creía y en el fondo deseaba que fuese. Caminó un par de pasos hacia la derecha y la vio. Ahí estaba, vestida con un precioso kimono azulado y sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín. Sus pequeñas manos estaban cruzadas nerviosamente sobre su regazo y su cabeza estaba inclinada de tal forma que la cortina de seda negra de sus cabellos, le cubría el rostro impidiendo ver si como sospechaba estaba llorando. Despacio se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de distancia de ella y suavemente la llamó, viendo como ella se sobresaltaba al no haber sentido su presencia.

Al elevar su rostro pudo ver lo que lo que se temía. Grandes surcos húmedos recorrían su hermosa faz, haciendo notar que había estado llorando, pero aun así, fue capaz de esbozar la sonrisa más hermosa que nadie podría jamás contemplar y que consiguió que el corazón del joven capitán ambu, saltara en su pecho.

- Ne...Neji...nisan…has vuelto…

El joven se acercó y tomó asiento junto a ella en el banco. Dejó su mascara sobre el asiento a su lado y la miró con tanta intensidad que la chica se sonrojó.

- ¿Por qué llora, Hinata sama?..¿Que le ocurre?...

- ¡Oh...!..yo...por...por nada… - respondió tímidamente. Aun se sentía cohibida ante la imagen de su formidable primo. Si bien la relación entre ambos había mejorado considerablemente con el paso de los años, todavía se sentía en clara inferioridad ante él y una parte de ella todavía temía de manera inconsciente e irracional que él pudiese humillarla o burlarse de su falta de habilidad. El joven era el genio del clan y ella, siendo la heredera oficial no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos.

- Nadie llora por nada. Algo le ha ocurrido y me decepciona que no me lo diga. Pensé que éramos amigos…- le replicó Neji, que no se había quedado conforme con la respuesta. Le dolía que la joven después de tanto tiempo no tuviese confianza con él.

- ¿Ha discutido con su padre?..¿es eso?.. - Preguntó entonces.

- No...

- ¿No será por Naruto...verdad? – volvió a preguntar con un tinte de rencor en la voz que a pesar de intentarlo no pudo ocultar, pero que solo él percibió. Hinata como respuesta, sacudió su cabeza en una negación que hizo que su sedosa melena se balancease desprendiendo un delicado aroma que inundó los sentidos del chico haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente el tema de la conversación.

- No,..Naruto...no. Yo..yo he decidido…dejar..ol...olvidarme de Naruto. – contestó la joven con voz temblorosa y algo sonrojada, captando nuevamente la atención de su primo. – A pesar de que Sakura se fue de…de la aldea, yo se que él la sigue queriendo y nunca la olvidará...y...y es imposible que se fije en nadie...mas.

Un pequeño y casi inaudible suspiro de alivio salió de los labios del castaño, tras lo cual un largo e incomodo silencio se estableció entre ellos. Hinata queriendo romperlo le miró y sonriendo le preguntó por su misión, pero antes de que el joven pudiera contestarle, la joven soltó una aguda exclamación al ver como la sangre manchaba un precario vendaje que cubría su brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Neji nisan!..¡estas herido!... – exclamo tomando su brazo con delicadeza.

Este intentó apartarse con cuidado pero ella no se lo permitió y antes de que se diera cuenta, la chica había desprendido la sucia venda y estaba examinando cuidadosamente la herida.

- ¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?..y... ¿por qué no te lo curó el medico de tu escuadrón?..

- Por que él era uno de los heridos mas graves y no estaba en condiciones de desperdiciar chakra curándome a mí. – aclaró entonces el joven viendo como la joven utilizaba uno de sus paluelos bordados para limpiar un poco la herida y verla mejor - Es poca cosa...Hinata sama…- añadió finalmente.

- No, no lo es...Neji. Es bastante profunda – dijo entonces ella mientras se levantaba. – Espera aquí que voy por el botiquín para curártelo. El joven Hyuga hizo un ademán para detenerla, pero la morena ya había desaparecido para volver minutos después con una caja de curas en las manos y el rostro limpio de restos de lágrimas.

En silencio empezó a curar el tajo que tenia el castaño mientras este se deleitaba observando como el sol sacaba luminosos destellos de su precioso pelo azulado. Durante un buen rato, Hinata se afanó limpiando y cosiendo la herida, para terminar volviéndola a vendar mientras él se dejaba hacer, disfrutando del suave tacto de las manos de la chica sobre su piel. Al finalizar con su labor, ella con un pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad, levantó el rostro y esbozo una nueva y seductora sonrisa, que aceleró considerablemente los latidos del corazón del joven Hyuga..

- Ya está, Neji…- dijo bastante satisfecha.

El joven con gran esfuerzo por su parte, apartó sus ojos del bello rostro de Hinata y se miró el brazo para luego sonreírle a su vez a su improvisada enfermera. Había hecho un magnifico trabajo. El vendaje se veía bien colocado y las punzadas que sentía en la herida y el dolor que había sentido anteriormente en el brazo eran bastante mas leves.

- Gracias, Hinata sama…pero...no debería haberse molestado. Ahora cuando me duche volverá a mojarse todo el vendaje y tendré que quitarlo de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, no es molestia para mí. Después volveré vendártelo de nuevo. – añadió sonriendo ampliamente al sentirse complacida por haber resultado útil.

Ambos se quedaron contemplándose mutuamente durante unos instantes sin saber que mas decir. Al final Neji recordó el motivo de su conversación y volvió al tema, rompiendo el encanto de momento.

- Hinata sama...aun no me ha dicho que le ocurría antes…

La joven jugando con sus dedos, solo dijo una frase tan bajito que el castaño se tuvo que esforzar para oír.

- El examen de jounin…

Neji colocó un dedo bajo la suave barbilla de la joven obligándola a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a la cara mientras le hablaba.

- ¿El examen de jounin?.. preguntó buscando su mirada - El examen de jounin es dentro de dos meses. Lo sé…Usted me lo dijo hace tiempo…¿está preocupada por eso?..

- N..no, no estoy preocupada. En realidad es que…que no voy a presentarme, Neji...- dijo ella bajando nuevamente los ojos.

- ¿Va a posponer su examen? ¿quiere dejarlo para la siguiente convocatoria? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- No,…no voy a presentarme..nun.. nunca... – contestó en un susurro.

El castaño la miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿No iba a presentarse nunca?..¡Pero eso no era posible…! Ella era la heredera del clan Hyuga. Todos los líderes del clan habían sido jounin… siempre.

- ¿Es por que no se siente preparada? ..dígame…¿es por eso?..porque si es así, yo puedo ayudarla a entrenar…Tsunade sama me ha dado al menos una semana de descanso hasta nuestra próxima misión y si quiere yo..

- No,..es por..por que creo que es… lo mejor…que yo puedo…ha..hacer - le interrumpió suavemente.

- Pero.. no puede hacer eso. Usted es la heredera. El clan necesita que su líder sea alguien fuerte y decidido…y Usted puede serlo, Hinata sama - le dijo el joven intentando convencerla.

Aun no podía creer lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. Empezó a pensar que quizás las presiones a las que estaba sometida por parte de la mayoría del clan, habían conseguido quebrar aun más su frágil autoestima y que por eso había optado por la solución más fácil. Ceder su puesto ante su hermana Hanabi, ya chunin y mas fuerte que ella, según la consideración de su padre y de la mayor parte de la rama principal de la familia Hyuga.

- No Neji..- le cortó ella – gracias por tu oferta, pero no. Ya he tomado mi decisión y no voy a cambiar.

La determinación en la voz de Hinata cogió totalmente por sorpresa al joven castaño. Nunca en toda su vida había vista a su prima hablar tan segura de lo que decía y con tanta firmeza. Pero a pesar de eso, su mirada estaba enturbiada por la tristeza y sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a derramarse. Con algo de indecisión tomó una de sus pequeñas manos, captando la atención de la chica.

- Se lo ha dicho ya a Hiashi sama…¿verdad?..- afirmó Neji con seguridad - por eso llora…¿Qué la ha dicho él?...

Hinata miró con ojos desolados a su primo que con cariño le devolvía la mirada con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y a la vez tan diferentes.

- Lo ha aceptado…Comprende que es mi decisión…o al menos, eso me ha dicho…

- Pero usted no le cree..¿no es así?...

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Hinata se abalanzó a los expectantes brazos de su primo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, contándole entre hipidos la conversación mantenida con su padre días antes. Neji la escuchaba en silencio mientras la abrazaba a su vez y le acariciaba suavemente la melena. Tras largos minutos, la chica pareció calmarse y separándose de su primo solo le dijo una frase…

- No es justo…Tú deberías haber sido su hijo, Neji…yo solo he sido una gran desilusión para él…

El joven hizo el intento de contestar pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

- ¡Neji!...

La voz masculina sorprendió a ambos jóvenes que volvieron la cara para ver al actual líder del clan que de pie a un par de metros de distancia contemplaba a la pareja con su habitual gesto adusto.

- Si. … Hiashi sama… - contestó el joven levantándose del banco donde ambos estaban sentados

- Ya me he enterado de que tu primera misión como capitán ha sido un éxito. Te felicito.- Le dijo el hombre sin cambiar su expresión ni por un momento.

- Gracias señor.

- Y por lo que veo has vuelto sano y salvo… - añadió acercándose un par de pasos. Entonces se percató del vendaje que tenía en el brazo y alzando una ceja volvió a preguntar - ..¿Estas herido?..

- Solo ha sido una pequeña herida que Hinata sama ha tenido la amabilidad de curarme…Hiashi sama.. - aclaró el castaño, lanzando una fugaz mirada a su prima que se había levantado segundos después que él lo hiciera.

El hombre desvió sus blanquecinos ojos hacia su hija que inmediatamente bajó la cabeza. Después, volvió su mirada hacia su sobrino para añadir antes de marcharse.

- Bien…entonces ahora descansa Neji, pero después de comer necesito que vengas a mi habitación. Hay algo que quiero comentarte.

- Si, señor. – asintió el joven con una pequeña reverencia, viendo como su tío desaparecía sin despedirse de su hija que lo miraba con una tristeza tal que conmovió profundamente al normalmente inalterable y frió genio de los Hyuga.

**Fin del capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Bien aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Siento mucho el retraso pero he estado un pelín ocupada. Espero a partir de ahora, poder actualizar más seguido.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

……………………………………………………………………..

**Capitulo 2**

……………..

Las cálidas gotas que se desprendían de sus mojados cabellos, resbalaban por su desnudo torso hasta perderse por debajo de la toalla que llevaba anudada a la cintura y que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo. Se había permitido el disfrutar durante un buen rato de esa larga y caliente ducha que tanto necesitaba y que había limpiado en profundidad su cuerpo y relajado sus doloridos y entumecidos músculos. Estos actos aparentemente tan simples como ducharse o dormir sobre un cómodo futón, se habían convertido en un lujo después de tanto tiempo en el que habían tenido que conformarse con asearse de cualquier manera en helados riachuelos o dormir sobre el frío y duro suelo.

Ahora después de tan relajante experiencia lo único que necesitaba era unas buenas horas de descanso. Cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, tranquilamente y sin tener que estar casi con un ojo abierto, vigilante y alerta por si eran atacados. Aun quedaban unas horas para que le avisasen para comer por lo que aprovecharía este tiempo extra, para descansar un buen rato. Sabia que después tendría que afrontar una larga charla con el actual líder del clan, tal y como le había pedido hacia un rato mientras hablaba con su hija Hinata.

Hinata…al pensar en ella negros presentimientos le empezaron a embargar. ¿Tendría algo que ver lo que Hiashi quería hablarle con la decisión que había tomado su prima y de la que le había adelantado algo cuando estuvieron hablando en el jardín?..Y si era así… ¿en que podría afectarle a él?..

Mientras se anudaba la suave yukata con la que solía dormir, se devanaba la cabeza pensando en las consecuencias que la decisión de su pequeña prima tendrían en los miembros mas allegados de la familia, empezando por él mismo. …Había una cosa de la cual estaba plenamente seguro. Si la segunda hija de Hiashi, Hanabi, pasaba a ser la heredera del clan tomando el lugar de su hermana mayor, entonces él dejaría de ser oficialmente el guardián de Hinata para convertirse en el de la más pequeña de las dos hermanas Hyugas…

Una desagradable molestia se instaló repentinamente en su corazón solo de pensarlo. La idea por si misma ya le puso mal cuerpo. Y es que Hanabi y él no tenían demasiado buena relación que se dijera.

Procurando no pensar demasiado en todo ello, decidió que lo más recomendable seria intentar descansar para tener la mente clara antes de la entrevista con su tío, por lo que se recostó en su futón y dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen recreando en su mente la imagen de una bellísima y femenina sonrisa y la suave fragancia que desprendían unos suaves y azulados cabellos.

…/…

Con paso firme la alta figura del líder del clan Hyuga caminaba de vuelta hacia sus aposentos después de haber intercambiado unas palabras con su recién llegado sobrino. Cuando entró, se inclinó frente al pequeño altar que tenía en una de las paredes de su amplia habitación y prendiendo con una varita una pequeña vela, se dispuso a orar a sus dos familiares desaparecidos más queridos. Su amada esposa y su hermano. Durante largos minutos recordó la hermosa faz de su mujer y una sensación de soledad se posó sobre su pecho como una losa. Nunca tanto como ahora había necesitado su presencia y calor. Después, encendiendo otra vela se dispuso a rezar por Hizashi.

Una triste sonrisa iluminó levemente su cara al pensar en lo parecido que su sobrino era a su hermano, y no solo en el aspecto físico, sino en el aplomo y la tenacidad que había heredado de su difunto padre.

- Estarías muy orgulloso de tu hijo si pudieras verlo, Hizashi...- le dijo en un susurro a la foto del hombre que había compartido el seno materno con él. Cerrando los ojos y volviendo a ver por un segundo la orgullosa sonrisa que solía portar su gemelo cuando vivía, añadió.- Porque yo ya lo estoy…

Durante un buen rato, oró en silencio buscando la iluminación y la sensación de apoyo de las dos personas que tanto había amado en vida. Su posición como líder de la familia, le aportaba grandes privilegios y prestigio, pero también una multitud de responsabilidades y sobre todo, sin sabores. Ahora mismo se enfrentaba a uno de ellos. La decisión de Hinata, había precipitado una pequeña crisis en el seno de la familia y en su cabeza se arremolinaban un montón de ideas, consejos recibidos y decisiones que debería tomar… a cual más difícil.

…Hinata y Hanabi…Sus dos queridas hijas y sus dos mayores preocupaciones. Hinata… Bueno, ya sabía a que atenerse con su hija mayor, pero Hanabi...Ella era harina de otro costal…

La menor de sus hijas había demostrado ser una chica indudablemente hábil y fuerte. Una talentosa ninja, tal como correspondía a una miembro de la rama principal del clan mas poderoso de la aldea, y él era consciente de eso. No en balde, eran pocas las veces en las que había supervisado el entrenamiento de la joven bajo la dirección y asesoramiento de su sobrino Neji. Y si bien tenia que admitir que la chica avanzaba y aumentaba sus capacidades con notable rapidez, eso no quitaba que su prepotencia y orgullo aumentaran mas aun que sus innatas habilidades como ninja, cosa que Hiashi no dudaba en sacar a relucir para reprochárselo con extrema dureza a la más mínima ocasión.

Pero todo eso no era realmente lo que mas le preocupaba. Había otro problema mayor aun y este era claramente de actitud. La pequeña de sus hijas se había convertido en una completa déspota bajo sus ojos, y su mayor exponente era en la precaria y fría relación que mantenía con su sobrino.

Su carácter rebelde unido a la evidente y palpable envidia que albergaba hacia el joven genio de los Hyuga, hacía que la convivencia con su primo fuese cuanto menos bastante tensa, cosa que no ocurría por el contrario entre el joven y su prima mayor Hinata. Hanabi sentía una fuerte rivalidad hacia Neji, al que intentaba continuamente y sin éxito, sobrepasar o al menos igualar. Ese afán por superarle y la evidente frustración que sentía al no conseguirlo, le hacia enfocar su rabia en el joven al que prácticamente mataba con la mirada cada vez que ambos se cruzaban, o al que intentaba humillar de la manera mas cruel posible.

Aprovechando cualquier momento en el que creía estar a solas con el joven o bien cuando su padre no estaba delante, se regodeaba recordándole constantemente su pertenencia al bouke y la obediencia que le debía por ser ella miembro de la rama principal, obteniendo sin embargo como respuesta y para su completa frustración, la total indiferencia del joven Hyuga.

Este había aprendido con el paso de los años y sobre todo, con la ayuda inestimable de su prima Hinata a sobrellevar todos los desprecios recibidos por parte de Hanabi o de cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Además de que desde un tiempo a esta parte, el líder del clan cortaba tajantemente cualquier intento por parte de la chica de insultar al joven haciéndole ver la presunta diferencia social existente entre ambas partes del clan familiar.

Por otro lado, Hiashi continuamente se esforzaba cada vez más en integrar a su sobrino en el seno de la familia y en tratarlo con la deferencia y el cariño que se le tendría a un hijo, no solo como respeto a la memoria de su hermano sino por que con el paso del tiempo, el afecto y la sana admiración que sentía hacia el estoico joven aumentaba cada vez mas, haciendo que la rabia de Hanabi alcanzara limites insospechados.

Por eso al saber que el joven había sido ya nombrado capitán de su escuadrón consiguiendo la admiración y el respeto del resto de la familia incluyendo a su propio padre, le hacia temblar de rabia.

Ella con sus doce años cumplidos acababa de ser ascendida a rango de chunin y estaba orgullosa de haber superado a su hermana cinco años mayor que ella. Había crecido sintiéndose superior a Hinata, sobre todo gracias al poco disimulado desprecio que Hiashi había siempre demostrado por las escasas habilidades de la heredera del clan. Por ello, se había sentido como la estrella de la familia por pertenecer a la rama principal y por sobrepasar ampliamente a su hermana mayor. Incluso albergaba la esperanza de ser nombrada en breve la nueva heredera. Pero solo había un escollo que opacaba su brillo, y ese era Neji. Un simple individuo de la rama secundaria que a pesar de eso, había conseguido ser el miembro más fuerte y hábil de toda la familia Hyuga en generaciones.

El líder de los Hyugas comprendía la magnitud del problema que tenia entre manos y se encontraba en una coyuntura de muy difícil solución. No podía dejar el futuro de los Hyugas en manos de una volátil Hanabi, pero Hinata ya no era una opción…

Desesperado reclinó la cabeza para orar con mayor fervor pidiendo ser lo suficientemente iluminado como para tomar la mejor decisión.

../…

Sus pequeños pies avanzaban con los pequeños y escuetos pasitos que su hermoso pero recargado kimono le permitía. Las lujosas ropas eran realmente bellas pero en absoluto cómodas. Prefería mil veces, las ligeras yukatas que usaba hasta hacía poco para estar por casa o las camisetas holgadas y los pantalones que solía utilizar habitualmente para hacer sus, últimamente escasas misiones. Pero desde hacía un tiempo atrás, su padre le había ordenado vestir con ese tipo de indumentarias aun estando en casa.

Llevar hermosas vestiduras y presentar un perfecto acicalado eran parte de sus nuevas instrucciones. Debía estar hermosa y presentable y siempre a punto para recibir a una visita. Ese era otra de sus nuevas atribuciones, el saber como atenderlas. Por eso había empezado hacia algo más de dos semanas a recibir clases de protocolo, o de cómo ser una buena "sumisa", según la triste opinión de la joven.

Silenciosamente daba gracias a los dioses por no tener que maquillar su rostro ni llevar intrincados peinados, pero sus cabellos debían lucir siempre lisos, sedosamente cepillados y perfumados, y su apostura y formas debían ser las de una dama de su alcurnia.

Hinata aceptó todas estas nuevas normas, consciente de que habían surgido a raíz de la conversación mantenida con su padre semanas atrás. No sabia a ciencia cierta si se trataba de una especie de castigo en forma de sutil humillación, o más bien, por estar próximo su dieciochoavo cumpleaños, su padre había decidió que ya era hora de cambiar sus hábitos por otros mas maduros. ¡En fin!..El caso es que era una orden directa y ella como hija y por supuesto, como miembro del clan, debía acatarla sin rechistar.

Así que después de terminar con sus clases del día, se encaminó hacia la habitación de Neji para avisarle de que la comida estaba servida, tal y como su padre le había pedido.

Delante de la puerta de la habitación de su primo, se alisó su ropaje antes de llamarle suavemente. A través de la fina puerta de papel de arroz que tapaba la entrada a su cuarto, la joven podía ver como la figura masculina se movía en el interior, deduciendo que ya estaba levantado, por lo que le volvió a nombrar para llamar su atención. Un sonoro "adelante", le dio permiso para adentrarse en el recinto privado de Neji.

Deslizó suavemente la corredera y se adentró en el interior tímidamente. Sus perlados ojos buscaron la figura de su primo, pero inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo profundo cuando se percató de que el joven que en ese momento miraba hacia la pared opuesta de la puerta, solo vestía sus pantalones dejando su fuerte y musculosa espalda totalmente a la vista, cubierta parcialmente por la melena castaña que llevaba recogida en una cola alta.

Al oír la pequeña exclamación y la titubeante disculpa de la joven, se volvió justo a tiempo de ver el gesto avergonzado de su prima y como esta ladeaba la cabeza evitando mirarle con el rostro completamente ruborizado. Entonces, se percató del estado de semidesnudez que lucía y rápidamente tomó la parte superior de su indumentaria para cubrirse.

- Lo siento Hinata sama…no ha sido mi intención turbarla…- comentó quedamente anudándose la prenda y evitando su mirada a su vez. – Yo… creí que seria uno de los sirvientes…

- No...no te preocupes, Neji nisan….solo venía a a...avisarte de que la comida está lista…y...y que estamos ya en…en el comedor…

Finalmente cuando termino de anudarse el cinturón, levantó el rostro para mirar a la joven que pacientemente había estado esperándole y al hacerlo, apenas fue capaz de articular una sola palabra ante lo que vio. Debido al bochornoso momento que habían pasado minutos antes, no se había fijado en la apariencia de su prima, pero ahora sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo, la adorable visión que tenía frente a él.

No era la primera vez que la veía luciendo ese tipo de indumentaria, pero en esta ocasión, la joven estaba especialmente hermosa. El bordado kimono de satén violeta se ajustaba a su curvilínea figura como un guante y sus hermosísimos cabellos que habían sido cepillados hasta otorgarle la suavidad y el brillo de la seda, caían sobre su espalda como una perfumada cascada siendo apenas recogidos en un lado de su cabeza con un hermoso peinecillo de plata. Por otro lado, su rostro apenas maquillado, lucia especialmente hermoso debido al intenso rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas y contrastaba vivamente con sus dulces ojos de perla.

Todo eso sin contar el hecho de que la joven ya no era una niña, sino toda una mujer. Una preciosa mujer…para ser más exactos. Neji la contemplaba totalmente absorto y sin pronunciar palabra y ella, al ver el mutismo y asombro de su primo y creyendo conocer el motivo, se dispuso a aclararle la razón de su nueva imagen.

- Mi…mi padre me ha pedido desde hace unas semanas que…que me vista de esta manera….di…dice que es como me corresponde hacerlo… - le dijo bajando nuevamente el rostro.

Neji asintió solamente con un gesto de su cabeza. Aclarando su garganta agradeció que la voz saliese relativamente serena por su garganta, a pesar de haberse quedado algo alelado.

- Ya...bueno…pues…es..está muy bien así...Hinata sama...

- Gra…gracias, Neji nisan...

Un pesado silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellos que se miraban a hurtadillas, evitando un contacto visual más directo. Después de un par de interminables minutos, el joven volvió a tomar la palabra algo titubeante.

- Esto…creo que… será mejor que bajemos ya al comedor…

- S..si…

La voz de la chica apenas tuvo mayor consistencia que un susurro, pero Neji, acostumbrado a su habitual timidez pudo captar su leve respuesta.

Abriendo aun más la puerta de salida, cedió el paso galantemente a Hinata que se apresuró a salir de la habitación para encaminarse hacia su destino con las mejillas aun rojas, seguida por un Neji que contemplaba ensimismado como el sol del medio día arrancaba brillantes destellos de la suave y hermosa melena de su prima.

…/…

La comida transcurrió sin mucho alboroto. Solo estaban presentes la pareja de jóvenes y el padre de Hinata que sentado en la cabecera de la mesa conversaba animadamente con su sobrino, pero ignorando a su hija y a los esfuerzos que esta hacia por integrarse en la conversación, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Neji se daba cuenta de la tensa relación que mantenían ambos. Hiashi nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso con sus hijas, y menos aun con Hinata, pero la frialdad que había ahora en el trato hacia la joven era mayor aun que antes. No se podía decir que fuese grosero o cruel, pero contestaba fríamente a los intentos de la jovencita por hablarle o bien se limitaba a responderle con simples monosílabos.

Viendo el entristecido rostro de la morena que a duras penas conseguía mantener sus lágrimas bajo control, Neji sentía como poco a poco perdía el apetito y apenas podía disfrutar de los deliciosos manjares que después de más de un mes de comida de campaña, le habrían parecido la gloria bendita.

Finalmente, la comida llegó a su fin e Hinata se levantó disculpándose para marcharse lo mas rápidamente posible a la paz de su cuarto donde poder desahogarse en paz, pero antes de poder hacerlo su padre la miró y tomando una de sus pequeñas manos, sorpresivamente se la llevó a los labios para besarla con cariño. Las lágrimas que Hinata no había derramado durante la comida, caían ya libremente por su rostro ante el inesperado gesto de ternura de su padre. Este esbozando una de sus escasísimas sonrisas, le acarició suavemente el rostro.

- Gracias por tu compañía, querida. Puedes retirarte. Neji y yo tomaremos el té en mi despacho.

Hinata asintió con un gesto y miró a su padre agradecida. Luego salió de la estancia, pero no antes de que el joven Hyuga pudiese captar la más maravillosa sonrisa que su prima había esbozado en años.

…/….

Sentado frente a su tío y líder de su clan, Neji esperaba con su habitual estoicismo a que este comenzara a hablar. Apenas unos minutos atrás, uno de los sirvientes de la mansión les había traído una bandeja con te y pastas que estaba en ese momento sobre la pequeña mesa esperando a que los dos hombres se decidieran a tomarlas. Las humeantes tazas, exhalaban el delicioso y relajante aroma del te de hierbas que tanto le gustaba a Hiashi y que el joven había empezado a apreciar también.

El mayor de los hombres le tendió una de las tazas que Neji cogió inmediatamente dándole las gracias. Viendo como su tío se la llevaba a los labios, le imitó y degustó el delicado sabor de la infusión. Después de varios minutos en silencio, el líder de su clan comenzó a hablar.

- Neji… no se si sabrás de lo que quiero hablarte... – aventuró de manera insegura Hiashi buscando los ojos de su sobrino.

El joven elevó su blanca mirada y la enfrentó con la de su interlocutor que le esperaba impaciente.

- Creo tener una ligera idea...Hiashi sama - le contestó, aclarándose un poco la voz, para continuar diciendo de manera algo insegura. - …Hinata sama me contó algo…

Su tío deposito el recipiente de nuevo sobre la pequeña bandeja y se levantó para comenzar a caminar despacio por la estancia ante la atenta mirada de Neji. Este suponía, sin temor a equivocarse que por ese derrotero iría la conversación que mantendrían en esa tarde. Observó como su habitualmente impasible tío, parecía más que preocupado, algo tenso y sobre todo bastante triste.

- Neji… ¿Recuerdas a mi esposa?

La pregunta le cogió totalmente por sorpresa. No la esperaba y se cuestionó si realmente Hiashi tenía en mente en ese momento lo mismo que él.

- Esto…pues no muy bien…la verdad.- reconoció en voz baja - Solo recuerdo que era muy hermosa y amable...y que solía darme dulces de miel cuando venia a visitarles…Creo que sabia que eran mis favoritos. - añadió con una leve sonrisa.

Su tío que se había girado para mirarle, le sonrió de vuelta ante el último comentario.

- Si...eso era muy propio de ella. Sabia como atender a todo el mundo…Siempre tenia una palabra o un gesto amable para todos. Era una mujer excepcional y yo… la amaba muchísimo…

Algo incómodo ante la inesperada e íntima confesión del hombre, se removió inquieto en su asiento. Hiashi notando su turbación, se acercó nuevamente a la mesa y tomó asiento frente al joven.

- Veras Neji...mi boda con mi esposa fue mi único acto de rebeldía y desacato hacia las normas del clan. – le comentó al chico que lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro. - me case con ella en contra de la decisión y el deseo de mis padres, y de casi toda la familia.

El castaño le costaba creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡Que su estricto tío, tan admirado y respetado por su indudable rectitud, hubiese en algún momento actuado de manera alocada y desobedeciendo a sus mayores…era algo que jamás se le habría pasado por su cabeza! Con gran curiosidad, continuó escuchando.

- Ella no pertenecía a ningún clan ninja. – siguió relatando Hiashi, mientras su mente se retrotraía al pasado. - solo era la hija de una acomodada familia de mercaderes procedente de otra aldea que se había instalado en Konoha un par de años atrás. Eran buena gente. Su padre era trabajador y honrado y su madre una mujer dulce y amable, pero eso parecía no ser suficiente para los elitistas Hyuga, que inmediatamente la rechazaron de plano, esgrimiendo un sin fin de estúpidas e intolerantes razones.

- Ya…ya me imagino...- dijo el joven casi para si mismo, conociendo bien a que se refería el hombre, pero sin contar que el otro lo escucharía y esbozaría una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.

- El caso es que nada mas verla, me enamoré como un chiquillo.- continuó el hombre con una mirada soñadora plasmada en su rostro. - Era la muchacha más hermosa que jamás había visto. Con su cabello tan negro que parecía tener destellos azules y una sonrisa que podría iluminar el mundo.

Neji inmediatamente le comprendió cuando la descripción escuchada de sus labios, formó un esbozo de una preciosa muchacha con el rostro de Hinata que le aceleró los latidos de su corazón.

- …y sin pensarlo dos veces, empecé a cortejarla y poco tiempo después pedí su mano a su padre…. ¡imagínate la que se organizó en la familia!..

Neji soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario del mayor que sonriendo a su vez, continuó con su historia.

- Me prohibieron volver a verla y me amenazaron incluso con despojarme del titulo de heredero. Pero a mi me daba igual. Yo la quería y no pensaba renunciar a ella.

Hiashi se volvió a levantar y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas de la estancia que dejaba ver el hermoso jardín de la mansión.

- Durante todo ese tiempo, solo tuve el apoyo de una persona… - dijo sin mirar al chico que continuaba sentado, con la taza de humeante te entre sus manos.

- ...y ese fue tu padre…Neji… - finalizó con un deje de tristeza.

Oír hablar de su padre, siempre conseguía entristecer al genio de los Hyugas. Con un leve suspiro depositó nuevamente su té sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué me cuenta todo eso…Hiashi sama?...

- Mi esposa fue una mujer maravillosa, pero con un corazón demasiado generoso.- dijo sin volverse y con la mirada aun perdida en la distancia. - Ella sufría con las desgracias ajenas y nunca fue capaz de hacer daño a nadie. Era extremadamente pacifica y odiaba la violencia. Nunca me echó en cara nuestras actividades ninjas, pero sé que en el fondo no las aprobaba. Los ancianos del consejo decían que era débil y que nuestros hijos también lo serian…

Lentamente se volvió para mirar de frente a su sobrino.

- Por eso me empeñe en que Hinata se fuese superando. Quería demostrarle a esos desgraciados que estaban equivocados y que mi hija podría ser la mejor…Que seria una digna heredera del clan…

Neji se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se acercó a él.

- Aun puede serlo, Hiashi sama…yo la ayudaré. Ella es muy hábil. Puedo entrenarla y seguro que…

El hombre negó con un triste gesto de su cabeza.

- No Neji. Hinata nunca será una buena ninja…

El joven intentó rebatirle, pero Hiashi sin dejarle terminar, le volvió a preguntar.

- Contéstame Neji,… ¿a cuantos enemigos has matado en esta última misión?

- …A tres…

- Dime… ¿Dudaste en hacerlo?..

- No.

- Hinata nunca habría sido capaz…

El joven se sintió ofendido ante la falta de confianza que el hombre demostraba por su prima. Él sabia que la chica era hábil, solo necesitaba un empujoncito y sobre todo, tener algo más de confianza en si misma.

- Creo que está subestimando a su hija, si me permite decirlo...Hinata sama es muy capaz y yo confío en sus dotes. – afirmó con un gesto y una voz bastante molesta.

Con una pequeña sonrisa observó satisfecho como habiendo dejado atrás hacía ya bastante tiempo el odio que demostraba hacia Hinata, ahora la defendía con tanto fervor.

- No digo que no tenga talento. Se que lo tiene, pero mi hija se parece demasiado a su madre y no solo porque sea su vivo retrato, sino porque ha heredado su espíritu noble y puro. Ella sufre con el dolor de los demás y le duele cuanto tiene que herir a alguien….No creo que fuese capaz de matar ni aunque su vida estuviese en peligro…

Sabía que su tío tenía razón. Él también había visto la pena que se reflejaba en los perlados ojos de su prima, simplemente viendo a un pajarillo herido. Ella podría ser la mejor luchadora de la aldea, pero nunca conseguiría tener el corazón de piedra y el estómago que había que tener para hundir un kunai en el pecho de un hombre por muy asesino que fuese, sin planteárselo demasiado y sin volverse loco de remordimientos después.

Alzando sus ojos enfrentó la mirada del líder de su clan y asintió en silencio, dándole la razón.

- Por eso...Neji, he aceptado su decisión de no presentarse al examen de jonin. Su deseo es dar clases en la escuela de la aldea y creo que de momento, será lo mejor. Por supuesto eso supone que tendrá que renunciar a su lugar como heredera del clan.

Al oír eso, el joven miró con atención a su tío como esperando a que este le dijera que Hanabi iba a ser la nueva heredera, pero de momento parecía que no estaba por la labor.

- Mas adelante – continuó el hombre – decidiremos cual será destino de Hinata y quien tomará el relevo como futuro líder del clan.

Volviendo hasta la mesa, tomó de nuevo asiento y empezó a verter mas té en las tazas ya vacías. Tomando un nuevo sorbo, solo añadió con gesto preocupado.

- El consejo de ancianos quiere que sea dada a un señor feudal en matrimonio. Aseguran que eso, aumentaría el prestigio de la familia, pero yo no quiero obligarla a casarse en contra de su voluntad.

La sangre de Neji que se había quedado congelada dentro de sus venas, comenzó lentamente a correr de nuevo por su cuerpo. Una sensación de inmensa desolación le abrumó y esperaba que su tío no se diese cuenta, pero solo de pensar en que la joven fuese arrancada de su lado para ser entregada a otro hombre, le sumía en la más absoluta desesperación.

- De todas formas, ya ha empezado a prepararse para ser una buena esposa…supongo que tarde o temprano, tendré que tomar una decisión…solo espero que sea la correcta.

Con ese último comentario Hiashi Hyuga dio por finalizada la conversación, dejando al joven con el corazón hecho trizas y con la terrible frustración de no poder hacer nada por cambiar el triste destino de su pequeña Hinata.

Fin del capítulo.

…………………

Bueno… ¿Qué tal?..¿Os ha gustado?..Espero que si. La próxima entrega espero hacerla en una o dos semanas. Mientras tanto, hacedme saber vuestra opinión.

Fern25


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno de nuevo por aquí, con la tercera entrega de este fic. Se que me retraso un poco mas de lo que habitúo a hacer, pero llevo mas historias por delante y a veces no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera. De todas maneras, esta historia la estoy escribiendo con más tranquilidad, por lo que las actualizaciones serán de media cada dos o tres semanas. En todo caso, si tengo la oportunidad intentaré hacerlo un poco antes.

Ahora os dejo para que podáis leer tranquilamente y por favor no olvidéis dejadme vuestros comentarios que como siempre digo, para bien o para mal son siempre bien recibidos.

Fern25.

**LOS PERSONNAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 3.**

En completo silencio y de manera mecánica, comenzó a vestirse en la penumbra de su solitaria habitación. Se recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta para que no le estorbase y se calzó sus sandalias ninjas. Después, preparó su pequeña mochila con sus armas arrojadizas y tomando su espada, la colocó sobre su fuerte espalda bien asegurada.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que regresó de su primera misión como capitán del ambu. Su cuerpo ya se habia restablecido del todo y de la herida de su brazo solo le quedaba una tenue cicatriz como recuerdo. La cual en poco tiempo desaparecería gracias a los cuidados que los hábiles médicos ninjas de la aldea, le habían estado proporcionando. Por eso, ahora fresco y de nuevo al cien por cien, se disponía a entrenar para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El cielo aun estaba oscuro y el amanecer tardaría al menos una hora mas en hacer su aparición, pero eso no le detuvo. Procurando caminar en silencio para no despertar al resto de la familia, se encaminó hacia el dojo de la casa para practicar y desentumecer los músculos después de lo que para él suponía un largo periodo sin entrenar. Dos días ociosos eran muchísimo tiempo perdido…

En menos de un minuto se encontró ante la sala de entrenamiento y comprobando que no habia nadie en el interior, despejó su mente de todos los pensamientos que le agobiaban desde la ultima conversación mantenida con su tío, para empezar en solitario a practicar con toda la dedicación y el empeño que solía poner desde que era un niño y que le sirvió para alcanzar el grado de maestría con el que contaba actualmente y que tanto prestigio le otorgaba.

…/…

La primavera se hacia visible por todas partes, brillando con toda la intensidad que el sol del mediodía le otorgaba. Hacia pocas semanas que habia acabado el invierno y pequeños brotes surgían tímidamente de las nuevas plantas llenando de un lujurioso verdor el hermoso jardín.

Hinata apoyada sobre uno de los postes que lo rodeaba, contemplaba las primeras flores sumida en sus pensamientos. La mañana habia sido especialmente aburrida. Dos horas de practicas de música, más otro tanto de clases de protocolo, habían sido demasiado para ella. De manera inconsciente se estiraba los dedos de la mano derecha, los cuales enrojecidos después de largo tiempo de practica con el koto, los sentía doloridos y aquejados de un profundo escozor.

A pesar de la hora avanzada del día, no habia visto a su primo Neji ni siquiera en el desayuno. Sabía por medio de uno de los sirvientes, que el joven prodigio habia tomado un tentempié en la cocina de manera precipitada para no interrumpir por mucho tiempo su entrenamiento. Era por todos conocido que sus practicas eran algo sagrado para él, por lo que no se habia planteado ni la posibilidad de acercarse por el dojo, a pesar de las ganas que tenia de hablar con el joven. Con Hanabi fuera de casa, sus misiones reducidas casi a la nulidad y su padre siendo tan frío con ella, no tenía muchas ocasiones de entablar una conversación con alguien y las horas se le hacían interminablemente largas y tediosas. Su único aliciente era poder conversar con su estoico primo al que últimamente apenas veía demasiado.

Una doncella del servicio la avisó de que tenía una visita en la entrada. La joven sorprendida ni preguntó quien era, sino que por el contrario se precipitó hacia la puerta para ver quien habia llegado. Su rostro enrojeció violentamente y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando vislumbró la alta e imponente figura que llenaba el dintel.

- Hola Hinata Chan... ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!...

La franca sonrisa la desarmó y sonriendo tímidamente correspondió al joven.

- Ho..hola…Naruto k..kun

La joven a duras penas habia podido articular el saludo. A pesar de su firme propósito de abandonar el afecto que sentía por el joven rubio y de la creciente amistad y confianza que habia comenzado a afianzar con él, no podía evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa ante su sola presencia, aunque con el tiempo poco a poco iba venciendo su timidez y logrando conversar con el joven de manera mas relajada cada vez que coincidían.

Después de casi dos semanas sin verlo, le miró con interés. Los años y las circunstancias le habían cambiado notablemente. Ahora el niño rubio y escandaloso que solía ser, se habia transformado en un hombre alto, fuerte e intimidante, que fusionado con el demonio que en otro tiempo habia albergado en su interior, era el ninja mas poderoso de Konoha.

No solo su físico habia sufrido una transformación, su carácter tampoco era ya el mismo. Naruto habia dejando atrás al chiquillo optimista y desenfadado que todos conocían, para convertirse en un hombre hosco y solitario que provocaba un irracional temor en gran parte de la aldea. No obstante, parte de su alegría infantil aun quedaba en su interior, pero apenas lo mostraba a nadie con excepción de algunos privilegiados entre los que se encontraba ella.

El joven la miraba asombrado, contemplando su elegante atuendo y su delicado porte. Intrigado alzó una ceja antes de volver a hablarle.

- ¡Guau..Hinata! ¡Estas…increíble!..¿Vas a alguna fiesta o algo?...

La joven esbozó una de sus dulces sonrisas.

- No...¿lo dices por mi ropa?.. – peguntó mientras el sonrojo se iba adueñando de su cara.

- Ajá… - afirmó el joven tomándola de la mano para hacerla girar sobre si misma y verla mejor.

La risa de la joven llenó el recibidor de la casa.

- Esta es mi ropa habitual desde ahora…- contestó cuando terminó de dar la vuelta y se encontraba de nuevo frente al rubio.

- Órdenes de mi padre…añadió ante el rostro perplejo de Naruto.

- ¿Tu padre quiere que vistas así siempre?...¡Vaya tontería!..y ¿por qué? – volvió a preguntar extrañado.

Hinata no supo que contestar a la preguntó del joven. Mejor dicho, si sabia la razón pero no si debía decírselo o no. La familia Hyuga era muy reservada para sus cosas y la joven estaba segura que a su padre no le haría ni pizca de gracia que ella comentara nada al respecto.

Naruto por su parte al ver a la chica tan seria de repente, malinterpretó su silencio y pensó que de alguna manera la habia ofendido. Inmediatamente procuró enmendar su error.

- Yo..yo no quería…decir que esté mal, …Hina-chan…- empezó a decir de manera titubeante tomando unas de sus manos. - Creo que estás preciosa así…de verdad. Solo que pienso que puede ser algo… algo incomodo para entrenar y eso…

La cabeza de la chica se inclinó mientras que la cortina de cabellos negros, ocultaban su rostro.

- S…si… tienes razón..es bastante incomodo… pero yo..ya apenas hago mi…misiones y mi entrenamiento ha cambiado sustancialmente…

- ¿Cambiado? ¿A que te refieres, Hinata?

- Pues… a que a…ahora tengo otras o…obligaciones que mis responsabilidades con el clan me exigen…- recitó tristemente.

Naruto se mordió la lengua para no soltar lo que pensaba de las exigencias y las costumbres de los rancios de la familia Hyuga, sobre todo para no ofender a su amiga.

Conocía de sobra a los consejeros del clan y no soportaba a ninguno de ellos. Principalmente por que en carne propia habia sufrido su desprecio durante la mayor parte de su infancia y su frialdad ahora que era un adulto. Cuando absorbió al demonio de nueve colas, mantuvieron un pulso con la Hokage para que esta expulsara al joven, alegando que seria un peligro para la aldea, pero Tsunade se mantuvo en su sitio y ahora tenían que aceptar el hecho de que el rubio se habia convertido en el ninja mas fuerte y leal de la villa, en lugar del monstruo que siempre habían afirmado que seria.

Por eso no le extrañaba que sus retorcidas mentes hubieran ideado alguna clase de reglas estúpidas que hicieran la vida de Hinata aun mas difícil de lo que ya era.

- ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó preocupado, tomando con su mano libre la femenina barbilla y alzando su rostro para verlo bien.

La joven asintió con un leve gesto y sonrió con dulzura. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza. Durante un momento se miraron en silencio hasta que una irritada tos, capturó su atención.

Ambos se volvieron hacia donde venia el sonido y se encontraron con un sudoroso Neji que los miraba con gesto serio a pocos pasos de distancia. Hinata se asombró ante la mirada furiosa que podía ver tras los ojos opalinos del joven, aunque no supo a qué achacarlo, ya que Naruto y él tenían una relación bastante buena.

- Naruto…- saludó el castaño secamente, evitando mirar a su prima que lo contemplaba extrañada ante su gesto serio y huraño. El rubio, por el contrario, haciendo caso omiso del tono frío del saludo, amplió su sonrisa y se acercó al joven Hyuga.

- Neji tío…me alegro de verte. Ya me han dicho lo bien que te ha ido en tu primera misión como capitán…te felicito.

- Gracias...

Durante unos momentos, nadie dijo nada y se quedaron simplemente mirándose unos a otros. Neji después de esperar unos instantes fue quien rompió el silencio.

- Bueno, os dejo para que habléis. Siento haberos interrumpido…- dijo de manera cortante mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a la chica que tuvo tiempo suficiente para ver el rostro de su primo por unos instantes. El joven volvía a tener esa fría máscara que tan habitual habia sido en él durante mucho tiempo atrás y que Hinata llegó a creer que habia desterrado para siempre. Se dio cuenta de que habia malinterpretado la situación y por alguna razón que ni ella misma comprendía, quiso decir algo para sacarle de su error, pero no sabia bien qué. El joven se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, fue detenido por Naruto.

- No Neji,..de hecho venia a verte a ti.

El aludido se detuvo y volviendo a girarse, se acercó algo más a ellos, hasta quedar junto a su prima frente al ninja rubio con el que sostuvo la mirada durante breves segundos.

- Y bien... ¿que querías?..

Naruto sonrió aun más y se rascó la nuca con su habitual gesto de siempre.

- Pues veras…Llegué ayer de una misión y la vieja Tsunade no está dispuesta a darme otra hasta dentro de unos días. Así que, entonces pensé en entrenar con alguien para matar el tiempo - empezó a decir ante la mirada perpleja de ambos primos. - pero Kiba y Shino no están en la aldea, Lee está entrenando con tu viejo sensei, Kakashi y Yamato están ocupados, Ero senin está de viaje, el marica de Sai está en el hospital y Shikamaru…bueno Ino lo tiene muy ocupado…ya sabes…- añadió con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara que hizo sonrojarse a Hinata y fruncir el ceño a Neji.

- Y quieres que yo entrene contigo…

- Sip...

- Ya veo…

- ¿Entonces…?

- ¿Ahora?

- Eh...Cuando quieras...

- De acuerdo…

- Bien…

Hinata miraba a los dos jóvenes alternativamente como si se tratase de un partido de tenis, mientras estos tenían la conversación más insulsa que habia oído jamás. Finalmente cuando vio que ambos se dirigían hacia fuera, se dirigió a su primo.

- Neji nisan…acabas de entrenar durante casi toda la mañana y debes estar cansado...

- No lo estoy... – fue su seca respuesta.

- Por favor... - añadió posando una mano tímidamente en el brazo de su primo para detenerlo.

El joven se volvió hacia ella y con delicadeza soltó la mano de su prima, aunque sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Estoy bien Hinata sama. Aun tengo energías suficientes como para seguir unas horas más...

- Pero...pero tu herida...

El joven no la dejó continuar.

- Ya está curada…

A la chica le extrañó la frialdad con la cual su primo la trataba ahora. Desde que volvió de su ultima misión, habia estado mucho mas cariñoso y atento con ella de lo que acostumbraba y de alguna manera ese repentino cambio le dolió profundamente. De manera triste se apartó para dejarle pasar bajando la cabeza. Naruto que observaba en silencio la escena, sonrió de medio lado y palmeó el hombro del otro ninja.

- Neji...joder...habia olvidado que la vieja quería verme antes de comer…creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día. Ahora recupera fuerzas porque la próxima vez voy a barrer el suelo contigo…- dijo con una risita. Luego volviéndose para la chica le pellizcó la punta de la nariz con cariño.

- Hasta luego Hina Chan...Cuídate y… cuida de este también… - y con esa ultima frase, el rubio desapareció por la puerta dejando a los dos primos a solas.

Neji observaba el pesado portón por donde Naruto acababa de irse en completo silencio. Hinata a su lado no se atrevía a hablar. Sabia que el joven estaba molesto y no sabían bien cual era la razón. No creía haber hecho nada que pudiera haberle hecho enfadar pero estaba claro por la manera que apretaba los puños y por el tenso gesto de su mandíbula que estaba bastante irritado.

- ¿N..Neji…?- le llamó de manera vacilante.

El ambu ni siquiera volteó a verla. Simplemente se limitó a hablarle con extrema dureza, escupiendo sus palabras.

- Creí que ya habia abandonado la idea de seguir detrás de Naruto como un perrito faldero…pero por lo que veo sigue sin tener el mas mínimo orgullo…

Hinata abrió por completo sus ojos ante el duro insulto que acababa de oír y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes de inmediato. Llevaba mucho tiempo deprimida y sufriendo en silencio por todo lo que estaba pasando, y Neji se habia convertido en un apoyo incondicional para ella en los últimos tiempos, por eso ahora le dolía tanto el desprecio que volvía a mostrar hacia ella.

- Yo..n..no..no…

- No ..¿que?..Hinata sama…- le espetó bruscamente mientras la enfrentaba por fin. Sus ojos perlados ardían de furia y su cuerpo temblaba aunque imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Va a negarme que estaba de nuevo encandilada por él…?- preguntó inclinándose sobre ella de manera intimidante. - No lo haga por que… YO se bien lo que he visto… - masculló con rabia.

- Es…estás equi…equivocado…- tartamudeó como respuesta. – Sólo ha…hablábamos…

El joven se aproximó mas a ella obligándola a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared mas cercana. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y se asustó del fuego que allí habia. Neji colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y se acercó a milímetros de su sonrojado rostro.

- ¿Y para hablar tenia que tomarla de la mano y acariciar su mejilla…?..¿asi habla siempre usted con sus amigos?...

La voz del chico se habia enronquecido en un momento y su propia mano se elevó hasta posarla en la suave piel de la cara de Hinata en una inesperada aunque ruda caricia.

- ¿También yo puedo tocarla mientras le hablo…Hinata sama?...¿a mi también me lo permitiría?...

El aliento de Neji le acariciaba los labios y casi juraría que podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Instintivamente y totalmente abrumada por la íntima cercanía, cerró los ojos. El castaño observando su gesto dedujo que era un sigo de rechazo y sintió un profundo y angustiante dolor.

- Comprendo…

Sin decir nada más la soltó y se apartó de ella en un segundo. Hinata aun con los ojos cerrados y la sangre tronándole con fuerza en los oídos, percibió el dolor que habia impreso en las palabras del joven. Cuando reunió el valor para abrir los ojos y mirarle, él ya se marchaba y solo pudo contemplar su alta y tensa figura desaparecer por una de las puertas de la casa.

Hinata con la mirada fija por donde el joven acababa de salir, dejó escapar profundo suspiro a la vez que una inesperada pena se alojó en su corazón. Se habia dado cuenta de algo que no esperaba y que la habia cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Sin temor a equivocarse estaba segura de que su primo albergaba sentimientos por ella que iban más allá del simple cariño fraternal, pero casi no quería creerlo.

Sin darse cuenta, calientes lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus claros ojos mientras de sus labios salían solo unas palabras.

- Neji…lo siento…

--/--

**Fin del capítulo 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capítulo 4**

Golpeando furiosamente se maldecía en silencio por lo que consideraba un acto de extrema estupidez. _¿Cómo habia podido meter la pata de esa manera?_..Se preguntaba mientras efectuaba los intrincados y difíciles movimientos de su actual ejercicio… _¿Cómo una persona como él tan segura y tan equilibrada, podía haber sido tan, tan… imbécil?..._

Se detuvo con el pecho aun agitado por el intenso esfuerzo y con la respiración entrecortada. Totalmente perdido en sus propios pensamientos, se deshizo de la parte superior de su vestimenta y con aire ausente, la utilizó para secar el sudor que corría por su frente y por su fuerte torso. Ni siquiera el férreo y duro entrenamiento al que se estaba sometiendo desde hacia varios días de manera implacable, conseguía que su mente se liberase de los tortuosos pensamientos que le acosaban últimamente.

Habían pasado tres días desde que ocurrió el incidente con su prima después de la visita de Naruto y aun no habia sido capaz de enfrentar la clara mirada de Hinata. Principalmente por un sentimiento profundo de vergüenza que sentía ante su espontáneo gesto. Casi habia besado a la joven, después de acorralarla contra la pared y todo ello debido a un repentino ataque de celos que habia tenido cuando vio la aparente familiaridad que el rubio compartía con ella. Se habia portado como un completo idiota y al final, solo habia conseguido que la actual y buena relación que mantenía con Hinata, peligrase nuevamente.

Por eso, desde ese momento habia estado evitándola. Buscando la manera de coincidir lo menos posible con ella e incluso llegando a plantarse el renunciar a los días de descanso que la Hokage le habia dado, para poder marcharse en alguna lejana misión y desaparecer de allí lo antes posible. Prefería mil veces tener que lidiar con la muerte en cualquiera de sus formas, antes que tener que enfrentarse a los blancos ojos de su prima y ver el desprecio o la compasión en ellos.

La imagen de una Hinata temerosa y con los ojos cerrados ante su apabullante cercanía, estaba clavada en su corazón tan profunda y dolorosamente como una daga.

Un profundo y triste suspiro escapó de sus labios. Sabía que era un iluso y que tenía que haberse mantenido en su sitio y no soñar con imposibles. La chica estaba y siempre estaría fuera de su alcance, y no solo por ser quien era, sino porque el corazón de ella nunca le pertenecería por mucho afán que él pusiera en conseguirlo. Simplemente Hinata nunca le amaría como él lo hacia...Ese era su destino y siempre seria así…

Pesadamente se volvió a colocar la ropa que se habia quitado, para luego dirigirse a su habitación donde podría tomar una merecida ducha y descansar. Algo que necesitaba muchísimo, ya que probablemente hoy seria otro largo día…

…/…..

Salió del cuarto de su padre hecha una furia. Sus cortas uñas clavadas en sus palmas al punto de casi hacer brotar sangre de su piel, pero sin sentir dolor, ya que la rabia que le consumía, hacia obviar cualquier otro sentimiento o sensación que pudiera sentir. Apenas hacia una hora que habia regresado de su misión completamente satisfecha y orgullosa y se encuentra con esto. Esperaba una felicitación por parte de su padre, o al menos un gesto orgulloso y una palmadita en el hombro, sin contar por supuesto con la noticia de su designación como heredera de la familia. Pero jamás se habia podido imaginar la entrevista que acaba de tener.

Habia llegado hasta el principio del pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios de la familia, donde se encontraba el de su hermana y el suyo propio. Camino por el pasillo despacio, casi sin darse cuenta y perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Al ver la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, sintió renacer la rabia. ¡No podía ser verdad!…¡No!...Su cabeza se negaba a procesar la información y revivía una y otra vez la terrible frase que su progenitor habia lanzado a su cara y que le habia sentado como una bofetada…."Hanabi…el liderato del clan Hyuga no está destinado para ti"…

Finalmente llegó a grandes zancadas hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Con rabiosa fuerza pateó una silla y la envió volando al otro extremo de la habitación donde la terminó de destrozar a golpes. Por último, contemplando los trozos de madera astillada en los que la habia convertido, dejó que las lágrimas que habia estado evitando, saliesen de sus ojos y con un fuerte gemido se lanzó sobre su futón donde lloró desconsoladamente, como no habia llorado en años, durante toda la mañana.

…/…

La comida discurría casi en completo silencio. Tres de las cuatro personas que se encontraban el comedor, apenas levantaban la mirada de sus platos para cruzarlas con los demás. Cada uno metido en su propio mundo, parecían no ser conscientes del resto de los comensales, pero en el fondo era justamente lo contrario.

Cada uno de ellos tenia un claro motivo para evitar la conversación. Neji agobiado por la sensación de culpa y temeroso de enfrentar la mirada de su prima Hinata. Esta totalmente avergonzada ante la actitud del joven días atrás y por último, Hanabi, que aun no habia conseguido digerir la conversación con su padre.

Hiashi harto de la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente decidió romper el silencio.

- Parece que no estamos muy habladores hoy…

Los tres jóvenes levantaron al unísono la mirada para enfrentar al líder del clan, que sentado en la cabecera de la mesa los miraba fijamente.

- Y… Bien…, ¿no tenéis nada que contar?...- preguntó mientras dejaba sus palillos sobre la mesa y apartaba hacia un lado el plato del que habia estado comiendo hasta ese momento.

-¿Hanabi?..¿Que tal tu misión?- volvió a preguntar, mirando a su hija menor que revolvía el contenido de su plato con aire ausente, sin haber hecho intento alguno por tomar nada de comida..

- Bien…

- Humm…ya veo…y…¿nada que mas contar?..

- No.

Hinata viendo el cariz que tomaba la situación se decidió a intervenir.

- Padre…

El hombre se volteó para mirar a su hija mayor esperando que continuara, mientras que Neji la miraba de manera disimulada pero con sumo interés por lo que la chica iba a decir.

- Qui…quiero darte las gracias por permitirme que pueda dar clases en la escuela…Si ..si no tienes inconveniente me gustaría hablar con Iruka sensei para poder..em.. empezar el próximo lunes…

- De acuerdo – asistió su padre tomando un sorbo de su vaso pero sin dejar de mirar a la joven fijamente. - Tienes mi permiso, pero sabes que debes seguir con tus propias clases por la tarde. Ese fue el trato Hinata…

Neji que observaba la conversación en silencio, se deleitó con la dulce sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de su prima. Sabia que el deseo de ella habia sido siempre convertirse en maestra pero dudaba que su tío se lo fuese a conceder, pero ahora al parecer habia cambiado de opinión al respecto. Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del castaño. Se alegraba enormemente por ella.

Hanabi por el contrario, rumiando su propia desilusión no pudo soportar más y ante la sorpresa de todos, se puso de pie y dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, estalló.

- ¡Bien!...¡A ella - escupió señalando con un dedo a su sorprendida hermana - la premias por ser una inútil, dejándole hacer lo que quiera, pero… a MI …que me esfuerzo al límite para que estés orgulloso, que la supero en todo, que tengo el reconocimiento del clan, me castigas impidiéndome que tome lo que me corresponde por derecho!...

- Hanabi…Esto ya está mas que discutido, así que ahora ¡Cállate y siéntate!..

- ¡No quiero!..Primero dime ¡contéstame! ¿Por qué no puedo ser la próxima líder del clan?..Soy mil veces mejor que Hinata…y sin embargo, estabas dispuesto a que ella lo fuese… aun sabiendo que no servia para nada…

Neji con los puños apretados por debajo de la mesa, intentaba mantener bajo control las ganas de darle una buena bofetada a la insolente niñata, mas aun después de ver la cara pálida y desencajada de Hinata ante las palabras de Hanabi. Pero su padre sin mostrar la mas mínima alteración en su rostro impenetrable, le dirigió una fría mirada que tuvo mas efecto que la mas dura de las reprimendas.

- Hanabi…Ahora mismo, con la actitud que demuestras, acabas de reafirmarme en mi decisión….Por favor, vete a tu cuarto de inmediato.

La mas pequeña de las Hyugas tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó rápidamente disculparse, pero ya era tarde. Su padre con un gesto la detuvo y ella no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer. Como una exhalación salió de la estancia, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Neji dirigiendo sus blancos ojos hacia su tío, se decidió a preguntar.

- Hiashi sama…

- ¿Si?..

- Por lo que he oído, Hanabi no va a ser la nueva heredera…¿no es así?..

El hombre solo asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

- ¿Entonces…quien…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, Hiashi lo interrumpió.

- Eso lo sabréis a su debido momento, Neji…No ahora…

Los dos primos intercambiaron una fugaz mirada. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba esto. Hanabi era la opción que más posibilidades tenia, pero ahora, no se imaginaban quien seria la persona elegida.

Neji empezó a repasar los nombres de los integrantes de la rama principal, buscando un posible candidato. Ninguno le gustaba demasiado, pero de algo estaba seguro. Cualquiera seria siempre mejor que la prepotente y déspota Hanabi.

…/…

Después de la accidentada comida, los días pasaron rápidamente y con relativa tranquilidad. Hanabi apenas paraba en casa. Si no estaba de misión, se marchaba a entrenar con su equipo y solo aparecía para dormir. Su hermana habia intentado hablar con ella en varias ocasiones pero la mas joven se negaba en rotundo a escucharla y siempre la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. A Hinata le dolía terriblemente la situación, mas sabiendo que la pequeña volcaba en ella su frustración y se temía que la relación entre ellas, que nunca había sido especialmente cercana, se volviese aun mas fría y distante.

Con Neji por el contrario, parecia que las cosas habían vuelto mas o menos a su cauce. Ninguno de ellos hizo el mas mínimo comentario de lo ocurrido días atrás. Simplemente decidieron hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, aunque en el fondo la tensión seguía ahí y la joven no podía evitar que su corazón se le acelerase cuando su primo se dirigía a ella.

Por su parte, el joven habia vuelto a sus misiones lo cual le obligaba a estar ausente a veces por varios días. Eso le permitía tener algo de respiro y poder intentar mantener sus tormentosos pensamientos bajo control. Habia aceptado mucho tiempo atrás su sentimientos por su prima, así como el hecho de que ella no los compartía, pero su corazón se obstinaba en no darle tregua y por mas que quería, la imagen de su hermoso rostro se le aparecía constantemente para impedirle tener un poco de paz.

Con un profundo suspiro se adelantó hasta el portón de entrada de la casa de los Hyuga donde, tras haberse reportado con Tsunade, volvía después de otra extenuante misión. El mayordomo se apartó para dejarle pasar y este con un cabeceo como saludo se dirigió a sus habitaciones para asearse y descansar, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse el hombre se dirigió a él.

- Neji sama…Hiashi sama me ha ordenado que en cuanto llegara, le avisara que esta noche habrá una reunión de todo el clan en el dojo. Es muy importante que asista.

- ¿Todo el clan? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Si. señor.

- Bien. Gracias por avisarme.

Con paso rápido, se dirigió a su habitación. Esta vez no tendría tiempo de descansar. Apenas le alcanzaría el tiempo darse una rápida ducha y bajar al lugar de reunión. El sol empezaba a caer por el horizonte y la oscuridad ya estaba tintando de negro el cielo nocturno.

…/…

Nerviosamente se frotaba las manos que sostenía sobre su regazo, sintiendo un sin fin de miradas clavadas en ella. Sentada junto a su padre y su hermana, por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a atisbar como su primo, que acababa de llegar, tomaba asiento junto al resto de miembros de la rama secundaria que se posicionaban a la izquierda de la sala. Tomó aire profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse sin conseguirlo. Iba a ser un momento duro para ella, ya que seguramente sentiría sobre su piel el desprecio que sabia provocaba en gran parte de su familia y que seguramente se iba a acrecentar aun más a partir de esta noche, después de que acabase la maldita reunión.

Hiashi aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de todos los presentes y lograr el silencio suficiente para que su voz fuese escuchada con claridad. Poco a poco los murmullos se fueron acallando y los componentes del clan Hyuga fueron uno a uno, dirigiendo las miradas a su líder.

Neji, sentado cerca de la puerta observaba todo con gran atención. Allí habría al menos algo más de una treintena de personas. Corrección…casi cuarenta. Los cabezas de cada familia del clan, los miembros más destacados y el consejo al completo. Así como el líder, sus dos hijas y él mismo. Enumeró uno a uno a todas las personas y al ver a que no faltaba ninguno de los personajes relevantes de su familia, empezó a imaginarse la razón de aquella reunión. Si no se equivocaba, su tío anunciaría la destitución de su hija como heredera y desvelaría el nombre del futuro sucesor.

Enderezó la espalda todo lo que pudo, a pesar de la profunda herida que tenia en el costado y que el mismo habia vendado de forma precaria ante la urgencia del acto al que debía acudir. Un pequeño gemido de dolor y fastidio se escapó inconscientemente de sus labios mientras notaba como el vendaje se iba empapando poco a poco. Esperaba que el tema no se demorase demasiado y pudiera retirarse a sus aposentos para descansar y atender a la cura de forma mas adecuada.

Nuevamente su perlada mirada se desvió hacia su prima pensando en como enfrentaría ella lo que se avecinaba, pero no pudo verla bien ya que Hiashi, cuando vio que tenia toda la atención de la gente, se puso de pie dejando que todos admirasen su regia e imponente figura antes de hablar, pero tapando la visión que el joven tenia de ella.

- Os he reunido hoy aquí, porque me veo en la necesidad de daros dos noticias. La primera es que mi hija Hinata, ha tomado una decisión que no solo afecta a su futuro sino al de nuestro clan.

Ante estas palabras todos desviaron su atención hacia la joven que hasta entonces se habia mantenido sentada junto a la figura de su padre, pero que en ese momento se levantó con la vista bajada y con una parte de su rostro cubierto por su sedosa cabellera. Neji pudo observar por su postura que estaba nerviosa y muy tensa. En ese momento no deseaba otra cosa que poder estar a su lado y tomar su mano para darle todo el apoyo necesario que le ayudase a pasar el difícil momento. La voz de su tío le volvió a la realidad.

- Ella ha decidido que no quiere continuar su adiestramiento como ninja para convertirse en Jonnin, si no que por el contrario desea mantenerse como chunin y convertirse en adiestradora en la academia ninja de nuestra aldea…

Un murmullo asombrado recorrió la estancia mientras decenas de pares de ojos se clavaban en la morena como cuchillos. Hiashi después de un pequeño silencio continuó con su discurso.

- …Y yo le he dado mi permiso…

Naturalmente estalló la conmoción. Todos hablaban a la vez intentando hacerse oír sobre el resto de las voces, opinando o simplemente desacreditando a la joven que intentaba pasar desapercibida aun más. Su padre los hizo callar a todos para darle la palabra a uno de los miembros más jóvenes del consejo que de pie y con la cara enrojecida señalaba a la joven con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Siempre supe que Hinata no era la adecuada! ¡Siempre fue débil y eso tú lo sabias Hiashi!...ya te lo advertimos…Lo lleva en la sangre…esa es la herencia de su madre y tú eres el gran culpable…- acusó casi escupiendo y con los ojos llenos de ira.

El padre de la joven se acercó furioso al hombre que de pie le miraba con desprecio.

- No te consiento que digas nada más… así que no sigas por ahí... – amenazó con la cara distorsionada por la rabia.

- ¿Me estás amenazando…? – preguntó avanzando a su vez hasta quedar frente al líder.

Inmediatamente Neji se levantó y se posicionó delante de su tío a modo de protección, pero este lo apartó hacia un lado firmemente.

- Aparta Neji, esto es cosa mía….

Uno de los ancianos se acercó entonces hasta los tres hombres interponiéndose entre ellos.

- ¡Basta!..No estamos aquí para discutir entre nosotros ni insultarnos o herirnos con hechos pasados. La familia tiene un problema y hay que buscar una solución.

Alzó la cara para mirar a Hiashi que aun seguía manteniendo sus furiosos ojos sobre su oponente. Con suavidad llamó su atención poniendo una de sus manos sobre el brazo del hombre.

- No puedes permitir que ella haga eso. Tu hija se debe a su clan y tiene que cumplir con las obligaciones que se le han impuesto.

Hinata escuchaba y veía el altercado tratando de contener las lágrimas. ¡Cuánto hubiera dado por no ser elegida heredera!..Cerró los ojos apretando los parpados fuertemente intentando alejarse mentalmente de la situación, pero aunque no pudo verla, la cercanía de su hermana junto a ella la retornó cruelmente a la realidad.

- ¿Estas satisfecha, hermanita?...- el veneno que destilaban las palabras de la mas pequeña, era casi palpable. - Mira lo que ha provocado tu ineptitud…Eres la vergüenza de nuestra familia Hinata.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, un brazo fuerte rodeó protectoramente sus hombros y una cálida presencia se posicionó junto a ella.

- ¡Cállate Hanabi!... ¡Eres una víbora! No se como aun no te has envenenado con tu propia lengua…

La pequeña de las dos hermanas se volvió con rabia y después de mirarles con un intenso odio, se alejó de la pareja. Hinata se giró y sonrió agradecida por la intervención a su primo. Después, en completo silencio ambos prestaron de nuevo atención a la alborotada discusión que mantenían su padre y varios más.

- ¡Eso es un disparate!...Ella es la heredera y todos los lideres siempre han tenido al menos el rango de Jonin. Dejar que fuese solo chunin seria un descrédito para nuestro clan…. – intervino entonces una mujer de regia apariencia.

- Lo se, Sayuki – admitió Hiashi, haciéndose oír nuevamente entre los murmullos de los presentes. - Por eso he decidido elegir otro heredero.

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua. El silencio que antes no habia conseguido del todo ahora era tan profundo como el que habría en una tumba. Todos lo miraron expectantes y él solo sonrió.

- ¿Y por que tenemos que aceptar a quien tu designes?... preguntó un hombre de mirada cruel perteneciente a la rama principal, que a Hinata le ponía los pelos de punta y que siempre la habia despreciado abiertamente.

- Pues porque yo AUN soy el líder- contestó Hiashi haciendo hincapié en su titulo.

- ¡Ah…claro! Y… ¿Quién es?...si puede saberse… - volvió a preguntar con sorna el mismo individuo- ¿Otro miembro de tu propia sangre?...

- Pues si.- asintió el padre de Hinata, manteniendo su mirada.

- ¡Vaya!...pues espero que al menos esta vez tengas mejor tino y no sea otro pusilánime…como la de antes… - agregó lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia la joven de negros cabellos que se encontraba aun junto a su primo.

Neji sintió su sangre arder ante el insulto que habia sufrido Hinata y en un arrebatado impulso, adelantó un par de pasos hacia él, dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero la férrea mano de su tío sobre su hombro le detuvo.

Asombrado miró a Hiashi con una clara pregunta en su rostro, pero este negó suavemente con la cabeza y manteniendo su diestra sobre el hombro del joven, continuó hablando con tranquilidad, ignorando totalmente al que habia hablado segundos antes.

- Pues como iba diciendo, he encontrado un nuevo heredero para nuestro clan, y estoy seguro de que os complacerá la elección tanto como a mí.

Los miembros del clan miraron expectantes al líder actual de los Hyugas, que mantenía su postura firme frente a todos.

- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó entonces uno de los mas ancianos. Supongo que habrás elegido a una persona que sea honorable y sobre todo, un buen shinobi... ¿Verdad? Ya sabes que el prestigio y la seguridad de nuestro clan están en juego.

Hiashi sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.- No tenéis de que preocuparos. Creo haber hecho la elección correcta.

Ante la expectación del grupo, el hombre sonrió y aclarándose nuevamente la voz, continuó con su pequeño parlamento.

- Es sin duda el mejor. El ninja más prodigioso que ha dado el clan Hyuga por generaciones…- aclaró y acto seguido, empujando suavemente a su asombrado sobrino, lo posicionó frente a la atenta mirada de todos. - …Neji Hyuga…

Fin del capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevamente con la continuación de esta historia

Nuevamente con la continuación de esta historia. Esta vez no he tardado demasiado…o eso espero…

Las cosas se están poniendo calentitas y el personal parece no estar muy contento. Ya veremos lo que pasa.

Bueno no me alargo mas y os dejo con el fic. Deseo sinceramente que os guste, y sobre todo que me dejéis vuestros comentarios. No os imagináis lo mucho que inspira el ver vuestras opiniones sobre los capítulos. Eso nos ayuda a mejorar y nos mueve a escribir con más ganas.

Un saludo, Fern25

Como ya sabéis, LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, porque de ser así Jiraya no hubiera muerto sin haber tenido antes algún buen momento con Tsunade… ¡eso seguro!…

…/…

Capítulo 5.

La expectación era total en la gran sala donde se aglutinaban los líderes integrantes de la rama principal y la secundaria. Unos y otros asimilaban como podían la información recibida, intentado hacerse una idea de las repercusiones que semejante decisión tendría en las estrictas e inflexibles normas que regían el clan. Hiashi en completo silencio, observaba a los allí congregados analizando todas sus reacciones y preparándose para el segundo enfrentamiento, que estaba mas que seguro, no tardaría en llegar.

Murmullos y quedos cuchicheos se iban poco a poco convirtiendo en airados comentarios o en entusiastas muestras de apoyo. Neji, ajeno a todo aquello aun no era capaz de reaccionar ante el improvisado anuncio de su tío. Jamás se le hubiera pasado por su imaginación que precisamente él, un miembro de la rama secundaria y quizás el mas problemático de todos, hubiera sido el elegido por su tío para sobrellevar sobre sus hombres el honorable titulo de ser el sucesor en el liderazgo del clan Hyuga. Apretando fuertemente sus puños, intentaba aclarar su mente y procesar todo el asunto, procurando evitar oír algunos de los comentarios groseros o cuando menos, poco educados que llegaban hasta sus oídos.

Hiashi cansado ya del barullo se adelantó hasta el centro de la sala intentando imponer silencio. Cosa que le estaba costando bastante, ya que los ánimos estaban algo agitados. Una mujer de la rama principal se levantó de su silla y con voz pausada se dirigió a él.

- Hiashi sama…creo que deberíamos hacer una votación. Este tema es algo

delicado y aunque reconocemos que como líder tienes todo el derecho a designar a tu heredero, seria una buena forma de evitar posibles problemas futuros.

El padre de Hinata la miró severamente pero esta, impasible ante su dura mirada continuó con su explicación.

- Todos estamos de acuerdo en que el joven Neji, aquí presente, es un shinobi excepcional. Un ninja como no ha habido otro en generaciones- argumentó mirando al joven con una amplia sonrisa, mientras este se mantenía erguido con sus ojos fijos en la mujer.

- Pero también hasta ahora ha pertenecido a la rama secundaria de nuestra familia. La cual siempre ha sido la encargada de la servidumbre y de la protección. No ha recibido la adecuada preparación para ser un líder capaz y enérgico, ni la educación básica en diplomacia y relaciones…

- Neji ha sido instruido por mi mismo durante largo tiempo – la interrumpió Hiashi molesto ante lo que la mujer estaba insinuado. - Está más que capacitado para hacerse cargo de todo, y por encima de todo, dispone de mi más plena confianza.

Un fuerte cuchicheo siguió a la frase que el hombre habia dicho con tanta determinación, consciente de que Hiashi no estaba dispuesto a ceder. La mujer se acercó hasta él y colocando una suave mano sobre la manga de su kimono se acercó para hablarle de forma más discreta.

- Hiashi, escucha. Las cosas no están muy bien en la familia ahora. Esto puede ocasionar disputas e intentos de disgregación por parte de algunos miembros. Si asientes a la votación, tendrán que aceptar lo que la mayoría apruebe y no podrán protestar después.

- Ya…pero mi sobrino no cuenta con muchas simpatías que digamos…

- Shhss…ten confianza. Seguro que las cosas saldrán bien.

El hombre no estaba muy convencido. Sabía que una votación no favorecería en nada a su sobrino. La rama secundaria al completo, obviamente apoyaba la idea, pero la rama principal estaba claramente dividida y eso no era bueno. En general el respaldo a Neji era abrumadoramente mayoritario, prácticamente casi todo el clan era partidario del joven genio, pero el problema residida en que los integrantes del Bouke no tenían derecho a voto, por lo cual la decisión estaba en manos de la veintena de miembros del Souke que se encontraban presentes.

Intercambió una mirada con el joven que permanecía en su recta y silenciosa postura a unos pasos de él y luego volviendo sus blancos ojos hacia el resto del personal que se encontraba en la sala, accedió con un asentamiento de cabeza antes de añadir. – De acuerdo, votemos…

../…

Hanabi nada mas oír a su padre presentar a su primo como nuevo heredero, sintió como el rencor le subía por la garganta en forma de amarga bilis que le inundó la boca. Apretando con fuerza los puños hasta hincarse las uñas sobre las palmas, escuchaba los diferentes alegatos que hacían a su favor y en su contra. Estaba asqueada de oír, ¡cuan magnifico ninja era!... ¡lo maravilloso que era el genio de los Hyuga!..¡La facilidad que tenia para aprender cualquier técnica y lo fuerte que era en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo! Con un bufido exasperado, se largó de la habitación sin que la notaran.

A grandes zancadas volvía hacia su habitación harta de toda esa comedia. Estaba irritada, estaba furiosa, estaba…herida… Su padre la habia postergado para darle paso a él. A Neji. El bastardo que habia estado a punto de matar a su hermana hace unos años y que les habia odiado a muerte durante otros pocos. El mismo que habia vivido en su casa, rumiando el rencor que habia albergado por años hacia ellos.

La joven ya en su habitación empezó a empacar con furia en una pequeña bolsa varias de sus armas ninjas junto con algo de ropa y comida. Cuando estuvo lista, se la colgó a la espalda y saltando por la ventana salió de la residencia de su padre con destino al bosque. No tenia ninguna misión en dos días, los cuales aprovecharía para irse a entrenar y no tener que verles las caras a ninguno de su familiares durante unas maravillosas 48 horas.

…/…

La votación habia terminado y las cosas estaban aun peor que antes. Los miembros del Bouke aullaban indignados, mientras los del Souke se mantenían con el semblante serio. Como estaba previsto, solo la rama principal habia participado en el sufragio y el resultado habia sido descorazonador. Hiashi miraba los pequeños papeles donde los participantes habían escrito sus decisiones. Veinte votos estaban sobre la mesa. Diez a favor y diez en contra. Un empate.

Suspirando, levantó la vista para volver a mirarlos a todos. Unos y otros intentaban convencerse mutuamente, esgrimiendo diferentes razones. Estaba claro que la mayoría del clan acogería al joven Hyuga favorablemente, pero la intransigencia de aquellos diez viejos consejeros, los mas recalcitrantes de la familia habia que decir, estaban haciendo lo imposible para que eso no ocurriera.

- Creo que no es justo que solo por diez votos Neji no pueda ser investido como heredero.

La voz de Hiashi sonó claramente molesta por encima del murmullo general. Varias voces se alzaron dándole la razón, pero el mas anciano de los diez consejeros alzó su huesuda mano pidiendo silencio.

- ¡Acéptalo...Hiashi…! Así son las normas. Como ha habido un empate, se repetirá la votación en el plazo de una semana y si nuevamente surgiese otro empate, tendrás que buscar un nuevo heredero más… aceptable.

Sin decir mas, los miembros del consejo se giraron para marcharse dignamente, cuando una suave y casi imperceptible voz se oyó en el fondo del dojo.

- Un…un…mo...momento…por fa...favor….

Todos se volvieron algo sorprendidos. Apenas recordaban que ella estaba aun allí. Hinata con su precioso kimono bordado, con su hermosísimos y negros cabellos y con su dulce rostro, era poco mas que un delicado adorno en aquella espaciosa sala.

Con clara impaciencia el anciano se dirigió hacia la joven.

- ¿Qué quieres tú?..Que yo sepa ya no pintas nada aquí…

La negra melena tapaba casi la mitad del rostro pero en un extraño arrebato de valor, la oscura cabeza se elevó rápidamente y una determinada luz brilló en sus ojos de perla.

- Yo también soy miembro del clan. – empezó diciendo con voz clara. –Soy miembro del Souke y desde hace muy poco mayor de edad.

Neji y su padre la miraban sorprendidos. La pequeña florecilla apenas habia abierto la boca durante toda la reunión a pesar de haber sido insultada y humillada en varias ocasiones, pero ahora un repentino atisbo de orgullo pareció impulsarla a hablar.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- Pues…que… que yo también tengo derecho a votar y no me habéis pedido mi voto….- añadió mirando titubeante a su padre.

Un repentino silencio se instaló en el lugar. Neji con los ojos como platos miraba de hito en hito a su prima. ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?...Por otro lado Hiashi esbozó un pequeñísima y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sin temor a equivocarse estaba convencido de que en aquella ocasión sería una de la veces en las que más orgulloso estaría de su primogénita. Sin decir palabra, asintió con un gesto que le devolvió la confianza a Hinata. Correspondiendo de la misma manera, la joven volteó su cabeza y le dedicó una fría mirada al anciano consejero. Adelantándose unos pasos se situó junto a su asombrado primo y tomando su mano, se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia ante el.

Todos esperaban expectantes a que la joven tomara nuevamente la palabra y cuando esta lo hizo, pocos quedaran defraudados.

- Neji sama…yo te acepto como nuevo heredero del clan Hyuga. Mi voto es para ti.

…/…

Una semana habia pasado desde la fatídica reunión y todavía no podía acostumbrase al nuevo trato que recibía por parte de la mayor parte del clan. De ser Neji o Neji san a secas en el mejor de los casos, ahora habia pasado a ser tratado con el honorífico trato de Neji sama. Todo eso le hacia sentir un poco incómodo y violento. Él no estaba acostumbrado a toda aquello que catalogaba de repugnante hipocresía, especialmente cuando veía como algunos de los miembros del clan, que en el pasado habían sido los que más le habían despreciado y maltratado, ahora cambiaban totalmente de actitud, mostrándose con falsas sonrisas plantadas en sus caras, mientras le halagaban y elogiaban torpemente con tal de ganar su favor. Era asqueroso….

Su tío comprendiendo su aprensión, le aseguró que era totalmente lógico sentirse así al principio, pero que más tarde o más temprano, se acostumbraría a todo aquello. Pero Neji no estaba tan seguro de eso. Para él era vomitivo ver aquella panda de ambiciosos disputándose su atención como aves de rapiña e intentando ganar algún punto que les favoreciera dentro de la familia. Todo ese espectáculo que tanto le enfurecía pero que Hiashi llamaba diplomacia. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era ver como los que en el pasado habían humillado a su padre y a su familia, tenían que rendirle pleitesía e inclinarse ante el. ¡Qué razón tenían quienes afirmaban que la venganza era muy dulce!

Sin embargo habia algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar y era el hecho de que su prima Hinata, al igual que todos, intentara darle el mismo tratamiento. A eso si que negó en rotundo. Este cambio de posiciones no podía volver a crear una nueva distancia entre ellos. ¡De eso nada!... y mucho menos…ahora.

Sentando en el suelo de un extremo del dojo, mientras descansaba después de un arduo entrenamiento, recordaba como habia terminado aquella noche.

La familia Hyuga al completo ya había abandonado la sala de reuniones, dejando a Hinata y al nuevo heredero a solas. Hiashi les habia acompañado hasta el jardín donde la servidumbre habia preparado unas mesas con suculenta comida y bebida mas que suficiente con la cual agasajar a los miembros del clan que esa noche habían asistido a la reunión. Pero los dos jóvenes aun permanecían en el solitario dojo en completo silencio. Hinata con el corazón todavía bombeando con fuerzas en su pecho y con el rostro de un intenso color rojizo, permanecía de pie junto a su primo con la mano de este fuertemente apretando a la suya propia, mientras que Neji incapaz de asimilar todo lo que habia sucedido, se mantenía aferrado a la suavidad que los pequeños y delicados dedos de la joven le ofrecían.

Después de interminables minutos en lo cuales ninguno de ellos soltaba prenda, la joven optó por intentar romper ese muro de silencio. Suavemente alzó la otra mano que aun tenia libre para rozar el brazo del castaño.

- Neji nee san…

El joven volteó el rostro para mirarla pero sin verla realmente. Tenía la mirada perdida y la joven volvió a zarandear el brazo para intentar captar su atención.

- ¿Estás bien?...

- Si… - Neji pestañeo rápidamente como despertando de un sueño. -¿Por qué lo pregunta?...

- Parecías ausente…- respondió la joven. - Comprendo que todo esto te haya cogido por sorpresa pero…

- Contésteme a algo...por favor – la interrumpió de repente clavando sus intensos ojos en los de su prima intentando captar cualquier gesto que le aclarase algo que le llevaba carcomiéndole por varios minutos.

Hinata asintió en silencio a su demanda y esperó a la pregunta.

-¿Por qué me diste tu apoyo?... ¿Por que votaste a mi favor?...

La pelinegra lo miraba sin comprender. Su primo estaba terriblemente serio. Parecia molesto, o mejor dicho, furioso. Sintiéndose cohibida ante su mirada la chica susurró.

- N... no te entiendo…

Soltando la mano de ella que aun tenia retenida, se giró hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Yo soy quien te ha arrebatado el puesto que te correspondía por derecho. Has dejado de ser la heredera para que ahora lo sea yo. Tuviste en tus manos la posibilidad de cerrarme esa puerta, pero en lugar de eso me diste tu apoyo consintiendo que lograra ser en un futuro el líder de nuestro clan, dejándote a ti al margen…

La larga explicación fue hecha de una sola vez y con una voz fría y distante que a la joven le partía el alma. Neji entonces inclinándose aun más para quedar a su altura, acercó su cara a centímetros del sonrojado rostro de Hinata.

- Se lo vuelvo a preguntar… Hinata… ¿Por qué?...

Armándose de valor, la morena levantó la cabeza con una serena mirada en su rostro pero con una titubeante sonrisa en sus labios.

- Porque yo…yo amo a mi clan y creo que no hay nadie mas capaz que tú para…para desempeñar esa función.

Las manos de Neji aferraron los suaves hombros de Hinata con fuerza acercándola más a él, mientras que en sus ojos empezaba a arder un extraño fuego.

- Eso no es cierto…Hinata sama. ¡No me mienta! Por favor…

La joven observaba totalmente estupefacta la extraña reacción de su primo tan habitualmente inexpresivo.

- Yo...yo no te miento…

- ¡No soy idiota!, así que no me subestime…- contestó con un tono de amargura en su voz...- Se que todo esto viene movido por un estúpido sentimiento de culpa que sienten tanto su padre como usted misma por mi. Creen que pueden resarcir de alguna manera la injusticia que hicieron con mi padre y mi familia otorgándome este…"honor" y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar…

En un brusco movimiento la soltó y le dio la espalda. Pero segundos después, apretando fuertemente los puños, giró la cabeza para mirarla nuevamente.

- ¡Que os quede claro! ¡Yo no necesito la compasión de nadie!...

La negra cabeza se movió en un gesto de negación balanceando su sedosa cabellera, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban nerviosos

- Te… te equivocas, primo. No hay nada de eso. Lo cierto es que el clan necesita un nuevo líder, fuerte y capaz, y yo…yo no puedo ser ese líder. – respondió la pelinegra bajando la voz. - Tú lo sabes al igual que yo.

El joven se separó aun más de ella y caminó unos pasos hacia la salida. Dejándola detrás, y haciéndola creer que se marchaba, por eso se sorprendió cuando la masculina voz llegó nuevamente a sus oídos.

- Si quisiera usted aun podría intentar recuperar su posición…

- ¡No!... – respondió con energía Hinata. – Yo no podría…yo... nunca estaría a tu altura, Neji. Por mucho que me esforzara.- añadió bajando la voz nuevamente. - No me arrepiento para nada de lo que he hecho. Se que ha sido lo correcto…para todos.

El joven no respondió así que la joven se acercó tímidamente hasta él. Con suavidad tocó su fuerte espalda mientras susurraba su nombre. Este siguió sin contestar y ella rodeó su figura hasta colocarse justo delante de sus ojos.

- ¿Neji?..

- Ni siquiera me han preguntado mi opinión. Si quiero ser el futuro líder….

La cálida mano de Hinata se posó sobre el fuerte antebrazo masculino.

- Lo se. Pero sabemos que siempre podemos contar contigo,… por eso quisiera saber… ¿Aceptarás?..

Un simple cabeceo fue la respuesta. Desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia ella, el joven se deleitó con la hermosa sonrisa que embelleció aun mas el rostro de Hinata, consiguiendo que sus propios labios también esbozaran otra aunque mas tímidamente. Durante un rato ambos se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio escuchando el barullo de fondo que les llegaba desde el jardín donde todo el clan se encontraba disfrutando del pequeño banquete. Hasta que Neji, haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor, se dirigió nuevamente hacia su prima.

- Esto…Hinata sama…

- ¿Si?...

- Lamento tener que dejarla, pero debo ir a mi cuarto cuanto antes.

Los perlados ojos femeninos lo miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

La respuesta le llegó en forma de una mano ensangrentada que el joven le mostró y que hizo que la morena exclamara asustada. La parte superior de la vestimenta de Neji estaba manchada con la sangre que brotaba de la herida del costado y que habia terminado de calar el apresurado vendaje que el joven se habia hecho.

- ¡Oh…Dios mío…estas herido!... ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?...

Hinata inclinada frente a él intentaba apartar la ropa hacia un lado para poder ver la herida, pero el joven no se lo permitió.

- Por favor, no se moleste. Ahora mismo me marcho a mi habitación y alli me lo atenderé adecuadamente.

- Bien…pero voy contigo.

A pesar de la negativa del joven, la chica insistió y le acompañó hasta su dormitorio, donde tras esperar a que Neji su duchara, se dispuso a curar el tajo que tenia en el costado. No era muy profundo ni tampoco de mucha gravedad pero necesitó una pequeña sutura que Hinata realizó en un momento.

El joven soportó la situación estoicamente. Ni una queja salió de sus labios, aunque para ser justo lo realmente duro para él no fue soportar el dolor, sino aguantar la dulce tortura de los suaves dedos de la chica tocando su piel y el fragante aroma de sus cabellos que se colaba por su nariz, intoxicándole totalmente.

Tendido sobre su futón y con la joven inclinada sobre él mientras sentía como la sedosa cabellera negra acariciaba su torso, fantaseaba con la posibilidad de enredar sus dedos en su negra melena y tenderla a su lado para besarla con vehemencia hasta que ambos perdieran el sentido por falta de oxigeno.

Bufando ligeramente se recriminó mentalmente por sus pocos adecuados pensamientos, pero la verdad es que habia que tener una fuerza de voluntad enorme para no caer en la tentación, sobretodo teniéndola tan cerca.

Hinata al oírle levantó la cabeza para mirarle extrañada.

- ¿Te hice daño?...

Enrojeciendo ligeramente el joven negó con un gesto.

- Bien…pues ahora solo queda cubrirlo con un apósito.

Con extrema delicadeza, tapó suavemente la herida con un pequeño vendaje y sonrió al verlo terminado.

- No soy muy buena en esto, pero al menos ya no se infectará ni sangrará más. – dijo mientras se retiraba un poco y se sentaba sobre sus talones.

Neji se incorporó entonces y sentándose sobre su futón se examinó la cura atentamente.

- Gracias,..está perfecto.

Sonriendo con mayor amplitud, Hinata inclinó su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia que el joven contempló con los ojos como platos.

- Es usted muy amable, Neji sama…

- ¡NO!..

Totalmente choqueada por la respuesta de su primo, a Hinata se le congeló la sonrisa y retrocedió inconscientemente hacia atrás, mientras miraba con aprensión la desencajada expresión de Neji, intentando descubrir que habia hecho mal para hacer enojar a su primo.

- Y..yo..yo …

Una mano firme y cálida se posó en su muñeca con fuerza pero sin dañarla, atrayéndola nuevamente más cerca de él.

- Lo siento. No quise gritar, solo quiero decir que no quiero que me llame así...Por favor…usted No.

Dándose cuenta tarde de su inexplicable estallido, su primera reacción fue evitar que la chica se alejara de él. Sonrojada como acostumbraba, la mirada de la joven se deslizó por el brazo que la tenia sujeta para luego subir buscando sus ojos. Estos la enfocaban intensamente pero no supo descubrir que se ocultaban tras ellos. Tras varios segundos en silencio, la joven volvió a hablar.

- Yo..pensé que era lo co…correcto…Ahora usted es después de mi padre la persona mas..importante del clan..

Suavemente la mano desprendió su agarre y el joven con ínfimo suspiro se volvió a tumbar.

- Yo nunca me consideraré por encima de usted, Hinata sama.

La morena se puso de pie y fijó su mirada en la tumbada figura.

- Un día será el líder de nuestra familia. Todos le debemos respeto, además no se porque aun..aun…

La joven no terminó su frase sintiendo como volvía a enrojecer furiosamente, tanto que su cara hacia competencia con un tomate maduro. Rápidamente bajó su cabeza para que este no fuera visible, pero era inútil. Neji ya la habia visto. Tragando saliva el joven se levantó y se acercó lo suficiente como para contemplar su bonito rostro.

- Aun…¿que?

- Me sigue llamando Hinata sama…a mi que ya no soy… nadie…

- Eso no es cierto. Para mi usted siempre será la persona mas importante de la familia y a la que he jurado proteger con mi vida…

Sorprendida la morena alzó su mirada para enlazarla con los ardientes y blancos ojos de su primo. Este con su rostro impenetrable la miraba desde su altura sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción. Hinata envidaba secretamente la capacidad que tenia el joven para esconder sus sentimientos, si es que de verdad los tenia, porque a veces llegaba seriamente a planteárselo.

- Ya no tiene que hacerlo…ahora es parte de la rama principal y yo ya no soy la heredera, por lo cual no tiene obligación ni de emplear ese titulo conmigo, ni mucho menos protegerme…

Adelantando una mano y sorprendiéndose ante su propio atrevimiento, el joven sujetó con delicadeza el rostro de Hinata obligándola a mirarle de frente.

-El protegerla nunca fue una obligación para mi, sino un privilegio, al cual no pienso renunciar nunca, pero creo que en lo otro tienes mucha razón. Me gustaría que desde ahora, ambos dejáramos de hablarnos con tanto formalismo…Hinata…

Con una tímida sonrisa, la joven accedió. – Por…por supuesto, Neji nee san...

El genio Hyuga hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida para la chica.

- Tampoco me gusta demasiado ese título, Hinata. Preferiría simplemente Neji…

La verdad es que oírla llamarlo de esa manera le jodía muchísimo. Le hacia sentir el secreto amor que albergaba por ella como si fuera algo incestuoso o sucio, cuando no era así ya que en realidad ellos no eran hermanos.

- De acuerdo…Neji.

El joven se deleitó con la hermosa sonrisa que embelleció aun más el rostro de Hinata, consiguiendo que su mirada se desviara hacia esa boca de labios tan rojos, que le parecían tan tentadores. Sin darse cuenta, la mano que sujetaba la barbilla de Hinata, se deslizó por el costado de su rostro hasta posicionarse sobre la parte trasera de su cabeza a la altura de la nuca y enredándose en sus cabellos. La chica ante este gesto, dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa que consiguió que Neji volviese a fijar sus perlados ojos sobre los de ella. Durante un minuto, se miraron intensamente perdiéndose uno en los ojos de otro. Sin saber bien como, poco a poco el genio de los Hyugas se fue acercando a ella. Su rostro iba acortando la distancia que les separaba, milímetro a milímetro, mientras que sus corazones se agitaban furiosamente.

Hinata cerró los ojos cuando sintió sobre sus labios la cálida respiración de Neji, a la vez que el sonoro latir de su corazón atronaba en sus oídos…

Fin del capitulo v.

…………./…………

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora. Os espero en la próxima entrega.

Fern25


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Capitulo 6.**

"_Hinata cerró los ojos cuando sintió sobre sus labios la cálida respiración_ _de Neji, a la vez que el sonoro latir de su corazón atronaba en sus oídos…"_

…//….

Acercándose lentamente, de forma casi angustiosa, fue acortando la distancia que le separaba de la morena. El aire parecia volverse mas denso entre ellos y prácticamente ya casi podía sentir sobre sus labios la sedosa suavidad de los labios de su prima. Apenas unos milímetros separaban sus bocas cuando el sonido de unos pasos acercándose le instó a separarse abruptamente y alejarse lo suficiente como para que el inoportuno visitante no les pillase en tan violenta situación.

Solo un par de segundos después, la puerta corredera se abrió totalmente y la figura Hiashi en persona llenó el hueco de la puerta reclamando la atención del joven. La pareja a una prudencial distancia uno del otro, le saludaron con una ligera y respetuosa inclinación. El actual líder del clan no pareció notar el profundo rubor que teñía las mejillas de su hija ni el agitado respirar de Neji, pero si lo vio no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sino que simplemente se limitó a mirar al nuevo heredero. Este a su vez habló intentando que su voz sonase lo mas tranquila posible, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

- ¿Si?.. Hiashi sama…

- ¿Por qué no estáis en la fiesta?...Sobre todo tú...Neji. Como recién nombrado heredero, debes hacer acto de presencia en todas las reuniones del clan, más aun en esta en la cual se te ha otorgado el honor de ser elegido.

- Lo lamento, tío. Solo subí a mi habitación un momento. En seguida bajamos.

El hombre al oír la alusión a ambos, giró su curiosa mirada hacia su primogénita extrañado por la presencia de la joven en el cuarto de su primo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Neji se dispuso a aclarar la situación.

- Hinata sama solo vino a ayudarme con mi vendaje. Yo solo no podía…

Hiashi enfocó entonces su pálida mirada en el desnudo torso de su sobrino, descubriendo el blanco apósito que cubría gran parte del costado del joven.

- No sabía que estabas herido. ¿Por qué no fuiste a que te curaran? – preguntó dando un par de pasos y adentrándose en la habitación.

- No tuve tiempo, señor. Acababa de llegar de mi misión cuando fui informado de la reunión que teníamos esta noche con el clan y...

- Eso no es excusa, Neji. – le interrumpió Hiashi. – Podías haber avisado y hubiéramos esperado el tiempo que fuera necesario.

El joven se sintió algo violento ante la seriedad y la preocupación que reflejaba el rostro de su tío, así que trató de quitar importancia al asunto acercándose a su armario para tomar una nueva prenda con la que cubrirse, mientras contestaba con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- Solo es un pequeño tajo…nada de mucha gravedad.

- Pues no lo parece. - respondió el hombre observando las manchadas ropas y los restos de vendas que el joven acababa de quitarse y que estaban sobre el futón. – Por la cantidad de sangre que parece que has perdido, debió ser una herida de bastante consideración. Debería haberte atendido un profesional…

- Su hija hizo un magnifico trabajo, Hiashi sama…No tiene de que preocuparse.

Hinata que hasta entonces se habia mantenido en completo silencio, sintió la intensidad de la mirada de su padre sobre ella como esperando su confirmación a las palabras de Neji.

- E…es cierto, padre…Aunque la herida es profunda, no está infectada y he po...podido suturarla fácilmente.

- Bien… En ese caso…bajamos de una vez….La familia nos espera.

Dándose la vuelta, el líder del clan Hyuga salió con toda la dignidad que solía acompañar cada uno de sus gestos, seguido de Neji, que antes de traspasar la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo y cedió galantemente el paso a su prima que se encontraba tras él. La chica al pasar junto al joven le sonrió con timidez, sin poder evitar que un lindo sonrojo colorease nuevamente sus tersas mejillas, para deleite del castaño que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no conseguía apartar la mirada de la deliciosa imagen que Hinata representaba para él.

…//….

La velada habia transcurrido con bastante calma. Las dos facciones de la familia habían llegado a un relativo acuerdo y ambas habían aceptado por igual al nuevo heredero del clan Hyuga, para inmenso alivio de Hiashi. Así que ahora completamente rodeado por los familiares que llenaban el jardín de la mansión, Neji recibía con inmensa paciencia, las felicitaciones más o menos efusivas de todos los miembros del clan.

Hinata mientras tanto apartada del incesante bullicio, contemplaba la escena desde su tranquilo lugar cercano a una de las columnas que sustentaban el porche. Con su bebida entre las manos, sonreía amablemente a las escasas personas que se dignaban a saludarla. Nunca habia gozado de las simpatías de la rama secundaria y después de su voto de apoyo hacia Neji, tampoco podría decirse que fuese la persona mas apreciada por la rama principal.

Consciente de ello, sus ojos se fijaron en su primo que con una de sus escasas sonrisas recibía la enhorabuena de un miembro anciano del Bouke. El joven de manera respetuosa hablaba con el hombre que lo palmeaba en el hombro con un claro orgullo plasmado en su rostro. Hinata sonrió levemente. Era lógico, pensó mientras contemplaba la alta y elegante silueta de Neji. El genio de los Hyuga habia demostrado ser el máximo exponente del clan. Un simple miembro de la rama secundaria pero que era con mucho, el mas fuerte y hábil de toda la familia. Lentamente su blanca mirada recorrió la figura del ambu. Habia cambiado su habitual vestimenta por un kimono oscuro parecido a los que solía usar su padre y su atractiva figura llenaba el espacio con la fuerza y el poder que irradiaba de manera inconsciente. No cabía la menor duda, Neji seria el mejor líder que el clan pudiese tener.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la presencia que tenía a su lado hasta que su voz la devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Decepcionada?

Su rostro se giró para enfrentar los blancos ojos de su progenitor.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, padre?

El hombre cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y desvió su mirada hacia su sobrino que a partir de esa noche, se habia convertido en el centro de atención.

- Él está disfrutando de algo que debería haberte correspondido a ti.

Hinata negó con un suave gesto de su cabeza que provocó que la suave seda de sus cabellos tapase por milésimas de segundo su rostro

- No padre. El puesto de líder siempre le ha de corresponder al mejor ninja de nosotros y Neji es ese ninja. Yo nunca hubiera podido ocupar ese puesto, y… tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

La seguridad que emanaba de la voz de su hija le sorprendió gratamente, pero antes de poder contestarle, ella continúo hablando.

- Además me alegro especialmente por dos razones. Creo que Neji se lo merece más que nadie, y por otro lado…

Su voz se quebró pero tragando con fuerza la chica retomó la palabra.

-Por otro lado, tú podrás por fin estar orgulloso de un miembro de tu propia sangre…padre.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Hinata no contestó durante un breve instante, pero al insistir su padre sobre el tema, la chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Es algo obvio… ¿no?

Hiashi elevando su blanca mirada hacia la pálida luna que brillaba en el cielo, se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de responder a su hija.

- Hinata…Tengo mucho que agradecer a la vida, pero sobre todo el haber conocido a tu madre con la que viví los años mas felices de mi vida y que me dio la familia que ahora tengo. Hanabi es algo voluntariosa e indisciplinada, pero será una magnifica kunoichi algún día y tú… también eres especial...

- Especial…bonita manera de decir que no soy más que una decepción para ti. – respondió la chica tristemente uniendo su mirada con la de su padre sobre el blanco astro.

- He de reconocer que tienes toda la razón al reprocharme que muchas veces he sido excesivamente duro contigo y algo injusto, Hinata. Bueno, quizás muy injusto – escuchó decir a Hiashi con voz dolida. - Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas. Nunca fuiste una decepción para mí. No puedo ocultarte que hubiera deseado otro final para esto, pero quiero que sepas que jamás en toda mi vida, he estado tan orgulloso de nadie como lo he estado esta noche de ti, querida.

La joven se estremeció cuando oyó las palabras de su padre. Esas que siempre habia deseado que dijera, pero que jamás habría imaginado oírle.

- Hace falta ser muy valiente – añadió suavemente después de un breve silencio. - y sobre todo, muy generosa para hacer lo que tú hiciste.

La chica se volvió a medias para fijarse con asombro en el impasible rostro de su padre, escrutando sus facciones e intentado descubrir algún gesto en ellas.

- Tú eres tan parecida a tu madre…- continuó con una palpable melancolía en la voz que enterneció profundamente a la joven. - y yo nunca fui capaz de ver su fuerza, como no quise ver la tuya. Sin embargo ambas teníais algo especial. Un espíritu puro y fuerte. Capaces de derrochar tanto amor que conseguíais vencer cualquier obstáculo, por duro o difícil que este fuese.

En un suave movimiento, Hiashi se giró para quedar frente a su hija que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos. Entonces con una suave sonrisa, acercó una mano hasta el fino rostro de la chica y lo acarició con dulzura.

- No es mejor ninja el que siempre gana hija, - añadió mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la mejilla de Hinata. - sino el que nunca se rinde.

En un arrebatado impulso, la joven se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre que la acogió con toda la ternura que habia guardado para ella durante años. Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en esa postura ajena a los ojos de Neji que los observaba con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

…//…

El tiempo había ido pasando tranquilamente convirtiendo los días en semanas y las semanas a su vez en meses. Poco a poco la familia habia ido aceptando el cambio y Neji ya era por derecho propio y de forma indiscutible, el futuro líder del clan. Por otro lado, Hinata habia visto por fin terminadas todas esas agobiantes sesiones de protocolo y etiqueta a las que se habia visto obligada a asistir en los últimos meses, por lo que ahora disfrutaba de mas tiempo libre el cual dedicaba mayoritariamente a su pasión. Enseñar a los chicos en la escuela. Esa ocupación le permitía derrochar la paciencia y la dulzura que la caracterizaban sin sentirse culpable ni cohibida ante su falta de "dureza". Ver sus caritas sonrientes y sus naricillas mocosas, la hacían sentirse plenamente satisfecha y por primera vez en su vida, totalmente realizada.

Aunque dicen que la felicidad nunca es completa y en su caso se cumplía totalmente. Habia algo que la preocupaba y le causaba una gran tristeza. Un pequeño escollo en su nueva y satisfactoria vida,… Hanabi.

Su hermana pequeña se habia convertido en un nuevo dolor de cabeza para toda la familia. La actitud de la chica habia cambiado sustancialmente. No se podía decir que antes fuera especialmente amable y cariñosa, pero desde el nombramiento de su primo, la chica se habia vuelto mas fría y distante que nunca y su carácter se habia agriado de tal manera que habia llegado a afectar incluso a su relación con los miembros de su propio equipo.

Le dolía el alejamiento de la chica y sobre todo, la pena que se plasmaba en el rostro de su padre cuando la veía salir de la casa, a veces en misiones de varios días, sin ni siquiera despedirse. Habia tenido la esperanza de que con el tiempo las cosas se fueran amainando, pero después de mas de cinco meses, no parecia que eso fuera a ser así.

Incluso Neji habia intentado hablar con ella, pero fue completamente inútil. La pequeña de los Hyuga lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo. Hiashi en un arrebato de furia, la amenazó con sellarla pero fue precisamente su sobrino quien se negó en redondo, rogándole a su tío que desistiera de su idea. Luego mascullando entre dientes, juró que cuando él fuese el líder, terminaría con el sellado de la rama secundaria de una vez por todas.

Neji…Al pensar en su primo no podía evitar que un brillante sonrojo adornase sus mejillas. Después de aquel extrañó momento vivido la noche de su nombramiento, no habían vuelto a tener ese tipo de acercamiento, sino que por el contrario su relación habia vuelto a desarrollarse dentro de un clima de educada cordialidad, cosa que sin saber bien por qué, la tenía en un estado de creciente expectación.

Una parte recóndita de ella esperaba… algo más. Un roce fortuito o una leve caricia quizás… Con la cara como un tomate maduro, se sorprendía a sí misma preguntándose que sabor tendrían los labios de su primo que tan cerca estuvo de probar aquella única vez o qué se sentiría al estar presa entre sus fuertes brazos.

Reprendiéndose mentalmente, se decía que eso nunca sucedería. Ellos eran simplemente primos que incluso habían estado distanciados durante bastante tiempo, sin contar además que él no habia vuelto a intentar un nuevo acercamiento hacia su persona como el ocurrido aquella noche, pero a veces después de captar de improviso las intensas miradas que el joven le dirigía cuando pensaba que nadie le veía, o el brillo que se reflejaba en sus blancos ojos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban de forma fortuita, algo en su interior, quizás algún tipo de instinto, le hacia sentir que el cariño que Neji sentía por ella iba mas allá del puramente fraternal

El vibrante sonido del timbre la sacó de su ensoñación y con una deslumbrante sonrisa dejó a sus pequeños pupilos que saliesen al patio para disfrutar del pequeño rato de recreo que tanta falta les hacia. Acariciando alguna que otra revuelta cabecita, los vio desfilar con sus meriendas en la mano camino del jardín donde desfogarían toda esa inagotable energía que tenían acumulada.

Con un hondo suspiro, la joven empezó a recoger los cuadernos que habían dejado sus pequeños alumnos sobre los pupitres mientras seguía pensando en el joven ambu. Recordaba vivamente algunos momentos en los cuales parecia que él estaba a punto de hablarle, como queriendo decirle algo importante, pero que siempre, por alguna desconocida razón, parecia terminar reprimiéndose y cambiando rápidamente de conversación o bien, simplemente marchándose.

Esos pensamientos la traían algo confundida y bastante frustrada, ya que ella misma tampoco estaba muy segura de sus propios sentimientos. Por un lado la posibilidad de que Neji sintiese algo por ella, le calentaba ý le agitaba el corazón de una manera desaforada, sacando a relucir su parte mas insegura, al punto de empezar a tartamudear en su presencia como le solía pasar cuando era mas joven y estaba enamorada de Naruto. Pero por otro lado, a pesar de que poco a poco habia ido mermando su romántica ilusión por el rubio y haber renunciado a la idea de llegar a algo más profundo con él, no podía evitar sentir una ternura especial cuando el joven estaba cerca o cuando la deslumbraba con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

Sonriendo a su vez, se sentó en una de las sillas que habia junto a las mesas y se quedó mirando a través del amplio ventanal a los niños que jugaban felizmente en el patio, mientras en su mente recreaba la imagen de los dos jóvenes que significaban tanto para ella. ¡Eran tan distintos!...pero a ambos los quería de una manera especial…

Mordisqueando sus perfectas uñas, no pudo reprimir una risita nerviosa.

- Parezco una adolescente tonta e indecisa…. – murmuró para si misma consciente del pequeño dilema que ella misma se planteaba.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Más bien diría que pareces una joven mujer fuerte y muy segura de si misma…

Hinata dio un salto por la sorpresa y se giró para enfrentar al recién llegado. Un ninja alto con su uniforme de ambu sucio de polvo y con la cara cubierta por su mascara, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el quicio de la puerta mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Ne...Neji!…me has asustado. – respondió con la mano sobre el pecho donde su corazón parecia querer salírsele por la impresión.

El joven aun con la máscara puesta se acercó con sus elegantes andares hasta llegar a unos pasos frente a la joven.

- Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte, pero estabas tan distraída que no pude resistir la tentación de sorprenderte.

Con un suave movimiento se desprendió de la mascara, dejando su apuesto rostro al descubierto. Hinata lo miró por un momento asombrada de verlo con el mentón sombreado por una incipiente barba. Le extrañó verlo así ya que el joven era escrupulosamente estricto con su higiene y jamás habia aparecido ante ella sin afeitar. Sin embargo no podía negar que ese aspecto algo desaliñado junto con su cabello recogido en una coleta, le daba un aire extremadamente atractivo y viril.

Con la cara como un tomate, ante sus propios pensamientos, la chica giró la cabeza intentando despejar la mente antes esas…"ideas".

- ¿Qué…que haces aquí?...

- No sabía que te molestase…pero si quieres puedo irme...

- ¡N...no! por favor, no te vayas – Agitando nerviosamente sus pequeñas manos frente a ella, la chica intentaba explicarse mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Yo no…quiero decir…tú no…no me molestas. So...solo me sorprende verte por aquí…

El joven esbozó una leve sonrisa ante su palpable nerviosismo y luego se pasó de manera ausente la mano por la rasposa barbilla mientras bajaba la mirada para ver su desastrado y sucio aspecto.

- Bueno, acabo de llegar después de mas de dos semanas fuera y tuve el repentino impulso de venir a verte…aclaró buscando con una intensa mirada los claros ojos femeninos. - pero al parecer quizás debería haber pasado antes por casa para asearme un poco…

- No...no lo digo por eso. A...a mí no me molesta. Sólo es que no sabia que ya ha...habías llegado…- intentó aclarar sin poder evitar el leve temblor en su voz. Furiosa consigo misma ante su alarde de inseguridad, respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse.

- ¿Có...cómo te fue? – volvió a preguntar tratando esta vez de sonar algo mas tranquila.

- No muy bien, la verdad. No tuvimos muchos problemas en llevar a buen fin la misión, pero surgieron varios imprevistos y al final tuvimos que estar más días de lo que pensábamos en un principio, por lo que se hizo bastante agotador. – respondió el joven mientras acortaba la distancia que lo separaba de ella.

Hinata lo vio acercarse y no pudo evitar un repentino estremecimiento que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Cuando llegó justo a su lado, posó una de sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla donde la chica estaba sentada provocando que la morena tuviese que luchar contra el impulso de levantarse y poner una prudencial distancia entre ellos.

- Pu...pues…vaya... ¡que mal!..¿N...no?..

Sintiendo un repentino calor subirle por el rostro, la chica evitaba mirarle de todas las formas posibles, mientras rezaba para que se alejase de ella. El joven asintió con una sonrisa y se desprendió de la katana que llevaba a la espalda dejándola apoyada sobre el lateral de la silla.

-¿Y a ti?..¿Qué tal te ha ido?..– preguntó después sentándose sobre la mesa que habia junto a ella y tomando uno de los cuadernos que la joven tenia en sus manos para hojearlo de forma distraída.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros su repentina timidez, miró de soslayo al joven que parecia estar esperando por su respuesta. Estaba perpleja. No sabia que le habia traído hasta allí. Normalmente él nunca iba a buscarla ni nada parecido. Simplemente se veían en la casa y en las escasas ocasiones en los que coincidían por algo. Pero ahora su nueva actitud le chocaba un poco y de paso la ponía especialmente nerviosa. ¿Por qué habría venido a verla tan de repente?..

- B...bien…

- ¿Sólo… bien?..– preguntó con una aparente indiferencia mientras seguía pasando las hojas del libro que tenia entre manos. - ¿No ha ocurrido nada especialmente interesante?.. ¿Nada que contar?..

La morena se sorprendió ante el repentino interés que demostraba por su trabajo. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Lentamente levantó la mirada para fijarla en su primo que seguía con sus pálidos ojos aparentemente fijos en la lectura.

- Pues...No…No ha ocurrido nada especial…ya sabes…lo de siempre… ¿Por...Por qué lo preguntas?...

Neji se giró e inclinándose hacia ella, la tomó por debajo de su barbilla para obligarla a girar la cabeza y pudiera quedar frente a él.

- Por curiosidad, supongo.- respondió con una extraña sonrisa – La verdad es que me sorprende mucho tu actitud. Yo esperaba encontrarte mas… - añadió alzando una ceja mientras parecia buscar el término exacto. – Humm…no sé, exultante. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

La voz de Neji se habia vuelto repentinamente ronca y con un ligero tinte de rabia. Sorprendida buscó los ojos de su primo.

- ¿Las circunstancias?..¿A...a qué te refieres…Neji?

La mano del chico aflojó su agarre y tras dejar el cuadernillo sobre la mesa se puso de pie.

- Pues a la visita que tuviste ayer y con la que últimamente sueles salir a comer casi todos los días, si no me equivoco. – replicó fijando sus blancas pupilas en ella.

La chica sabia a quien se refereia y observó asombrada la frialdad que se palpaba en sus opalinos ojos. Bastante incomoda ante su intensa mirada, desvió la vista y la fijó sobre su propio regazo.

- ¿Te refieres a N...Naruto?...

Neji metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos donde apretó con fuerza los puños, evitando de esa manera que la joven pudiese verlo.

- Ajá…He oído que desde hace unos días viene a verte casi a diario…Supongo que estarás encantada. Por fin se cumplen tus anhelados sueños…El chico al que tanto perseguías cuando eras una niña, por fin parece que te hace caso…- respondió el castaño con una ira apenas contenida en su voz, pero que la chica no fue capaz de captar. Por el contrario, las palabras del joven la hicieron recordar las recientes tardes pasadas con el rubio y las íntimas conversaciones que ambos habían mantenido.

Con una triste sonrisa, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- No es lo que crees…Neji.

-¿Nooo?..

El tono sarcástico empleado por el hyuga le dolió especialmente. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta la ventana, alejándose del joven que con las manos aun dentro de sus bolsillos se recostaba sobre la pared.

- Naruto y yo sólo somos amigos y… nunca seremos nada mas.- respondió con un toque de tristeza. - Él aun sigue enamorado de Sakura y eso no cambiará nunca.

- Así que no estáis juntos… ¡Que pena! - replicó el chico con ironía. – pero deberías mostrar algo mas de dignidad, querida prima. No queda muy bien reconocer que no estáis juntos porque es él quien no quiere estar contigo… a pesar de que todos sabemos que tú si que estarías mas que dispuesta a seguir intentándolo aunque él no sienta nada por ti. ¿No?..

Hinata enrojeció violentamente no sabiendo realmente si por vergüenza o por rabia. Sintiendo cada vez más fuerte la furia crecer en ella, casi gritó al contestar al joven.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡No malinterpretes mis palabras ni hables de lo que no sabes!..

El joven pareció sorprendido ante su repentino estallido, pero en menos de un parpadeo, el castaño estaba frente a ella, que apenas pudo contener un jadeo cuando se encontró con su masculino rostro a milímetros de distancia.

- Yo no malinterpreto nada…Hinata. Todos en la aldea saben que habéis estado saliendo juntos, y yo se bien lo que tú sientes por él…así que solo he tenido que atar cabos…

Tragando saliva con dificultad, la joven consiguió que su voz saliese aunque de manera estrangulada por su garganta.

- Pues déjame decirte que te has equivocado en tus conclusiones...

Chasqueando la lengua en un gesto de desprecio, el joven añadió observando atentamente las bellas aunque airadas facciones de su prima.

- No lo creo, auque me decepciones. Nunca pensé que llegases a ser una ofrecida…primita.

Conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, la chica giró el rostro apartándose de la furiosa mirada del capitán ambu.

- Ya te he dicho antes...que no… no hay nada entre no...nosotros, además, tampoco es asunto tuyo…ni pienso permitir que me sigas insultando.

El joven la obligó a girar nuevamente su cara y acercando aun más su rostro hasta que casi sus narices se tocaban, le habló entre dientes.

- Solo te estoy avisando, Hinata. Naruto no te conviene…

- Creí que eras su amigo… - respondió en un susurro.

- Y lo soy…aunque no lo creas. – respondió el joven mientras que con lentitud se alejaba de la chica un par de pasos, devolviéndole la porción de espacio personal que le habia robado minutos antes.

- Pero eso no quita – continuo diciendo - que él no sea adecuado para ti…aparte de que sabes que el clan nunca lo admitiría…y tú te debes a la familia.

- Ya veo…y tú como futuro líder del clan no haces más que cumplir con tu misión... Por eso has venido hoy aquí... ¿cierto?..Para recordarme mis deberes. ¿No? - preguntó totalmente dolida sin importarle ya que las lagrimas tanto tiempo reprimidas corriesen libremente por sus mejillas.

El joven no respondió y ante su silencio la chica se volvió y empezó a recoger furiosamente todo el material que sus alumnos habia dejado en sus pupitres.

- No te preocupes.- añadió dando la espalda a Neji. - No dejaré en mal lugar a la familia. Puedes estar tranquilo. Pero la próxima vez no hace falta que vengas hasta aquí para decírmelo. Será suficiente con que me recuerdes "cual es mi sitio"… cuando estemos en la casa. No es necesario que pierdas tu tiempo ni me hagas perder el mío…

Neji completamente frustrado, observaba como la joven guardaba los lápices en sus cajas sabiendo por la manera en que su espalda se tensaba, que estaba furiosa y sobre todo herida. Y no podía culparla. En cierta manera él habia dejado que ella sacase sus propias conclusiones y quizás por cobardía no la habia sacado de su error. Pero el caso es que le habia dado a entender algo que realmente no era cierto. Nadie habia comentado nada sobre un posible noviazgo entre el rubio y ella, y menos aun dentro del clan. Lo único que habia ocurrido es que el al volver de su misión lo primero que habia oído en el cuartel del ambu era un comentario sobre la estrecha relación que existía entre el chico demonio y ella, y los negros celos que le habia recorrido como una purulenta infección habían hecho el resto.

Sin meditarlo un momento, pero furiosa y ciegamente, se habia encaminado a encontrarla y tratar de averiguar lo que habia de cierto en todo aquello, pero lo único que habia conseguido era abrir aun mas la brecha que últimamente se habia originado entre ambos.

Maldiciendo mentalmente, se giró y desapareció dejando a la chica sumida en su tristeza y a él mismo siendo devorado por la impotencia.

…///….

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sabeis...para bien o para mal, espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Un abrazo, Fern25**


	7. Chapter 7

_Después de un largo periodo de sequía, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Para compensar, es bien largo. Así que recomiendo que os lo toméis con tranquilidad, aprovechéis para tomaros un cafecito, un refresco, un té o lo que queráis mientras lo leéis. _

_No me alargo mas porque si no, la lectura sería eterna. Solo os deseo que lo disfrutéis._

…//…

**Capítulo 7 **

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

Con un último y complicado movimiento terminó el entrenamiento al que se habia estado dedicando de forma intensiva durante muchas horas desde casi poco antes del amanecer. Cansado pero satisfecho de sus resultados, se deshizo de la sudada parte superior de su vestimenta y lentamente empezó a caminar. En pocos pasos llegó hasta la persona, que en completo silencio habia estado contemplando atentamente todos y cada uno de sus ejercicios desde un alejado extremo de la amplia estancia. Al llegar junto a su mudo observador, extendió un brazo para tomar la toalla que este le tendía amablemente, correspondiéndole a su vez, con un amago de sonrisa.

- Desde luego, es imposible negar la evidencia.

El joven alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante el comentario pero en lugar de preguntar, esperó por la aclaración a tan vehemente frase.

- Eres sin duda alguna el mas dotado de todos los miembros de nuestra familia desde generaciones, Neji. Nadie puede negar eso. No he visto tal grado de destreza en años. Quizás… desde que vivía tu bisabuelo.

- Gracias Hiashi sama, perdón…tío…- rectificó rápidamente el castaño ante el gesto ceñudo del hombre por la forma en que a veces se empeñaba en seguir llamándole.

- Solo digo la verdad. - replicó Hiashi sentándose elegantemente en unos de los mullidos bancos que se apoyaban en la pared. - Eres el orgullo de la toda la familia y especialmente el mío…ya que como tu último instructor, me atribuyo parte de tu mérito.

El chico le volvió a agradecer con una leve sonrisa y continuó secando el sudor de su torso con movimientos pausados. Durante breves minutos, ambos hombres permanecieron callados disfrutando del apacible silencio y la tranquilidad que se reinaba en el ambiente. Sin embargo al poco rato, el actual líder decidió ponerle fin con una pregunta que soltó a bocajarro, y que cogió totalmente desprevenido al joven shinobi.

- Dime Neji… ¿Qué te ha pasado con mi hija…esta vez?

El joven se giró para mirarle sorprendido. El gesto de Hiashi era serio, pero sobre todo, bastante preocupado, aparte de que su tono de voz distaba mucho de ser comedido. El joven se colocó la toalla sobre un hombro con un suspiro y meditó su respuesta durante unos segundos.

- Bueno…ya sabes que las relaciones entre Hanabi y yo no son demasiado…distendidas, que digamos….pero pensándolo bien, no creo que haya pasado nada excepcional últimamente. - respondió finalmente mientras se sentaba al lado del hombre

- No me refiero a ella. Estoy hablando de Hinata.

El silencio se hizo repentinamente demasiado tenso y pesado, causando que el joven se revolviera algo incomodo en su asiento.

- No…no hay ningún problema con mi prima Hinata. – respondió en apenas un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza. De repente la vista de sus propias rodillas le pareció extremadamente interesante. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...

- He notado que se ha generado cierta frialdad entre ambos desde hace unos días. Parece que mi hija te rehuye y quisiera saber la razón.

Neji enrojeció al escuchar las palabras de su tío. Demasiado bien sabía él a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Al pequeño altercado que se produjo entre ellos el día en que volvió de la misión y tuvo la feliz idea de ir a visitarla a la academia. Aquella vez que dejando su habitual estoicismo y frialdad al margen, dio rienda suelta a sus furiosos celos, metiendo la pata como nunca y diciendo una sarta de estupideces de las que aun se estaba arrepintiendo. Pero claro, eso no se lo podía decir…

- Espero que no haya vuelto a surgir vuestra vieja enemistad.- le escuchó decir mientras recordaba la penosa escena que protagonizó en aquella ocasión. - … Me dolería mucho saber que os distanciáis de nuevo y mas en estos tiempos tan duros y cuando tan necesaria es la unión de todos los miembros de nuestra familia.

- No es nada de eso, Hiashi.... - replicó con un hilo de voz cuando consiguió que el aire pasase de nuevo por su garganta. - En...en realidad solo ha sido un pequeño desencuentro que mantuvimos. Un malentendido sin importancia. No creo ni que merezca la pena que pierdas tu tiempo en escucharlo.

Los blancos ojos del mayor brillaban con un repentino fuego que Neji aseguraría que podrían chamuscarle si se acercaba demasiado.

- No me importa. No tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora…

El rostro de Neji palideció ante la perspectiva de contar el hecho. No podría hacerlo sin dejar expuesta la razón de su forma de actuar y tener que reconocer tan claramente los sentimientos que le impulsaron a actuar así. Eso era un secreto que tendría que llevarse a tumba…por lo menos de momento. Pero la postura de su tío era bastante clara. Quería saber qué habia pasado entre ellos y no cejaría hasta averiguarlo.

- La verdad…- empezó a decir de manera indecisa - es que… que la culpa es completamente mía…

La penetrante mirada del líder no se despegaba ni un segundo de su cara como queriendo leer en el interior de su cabeza y descubrir si le mentía. Tragó saliva rudamente y volvió a hablar.

- Cuando… volví de aquella misión tan larga que tuve hace dos semanas, le dije…al… algo sin pensar y que creo que le molestó bastante.

Levantó la mirada para ver nuevamente los blancos ojos de su tío clavados en él con curiosidad. Con un ligero carraspeo, se aclaró la voz y continuo tratando de dominar la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Difícil era el recordarlo, pero tener que contarlo, era mas aun.

- En realidad… no fue nada importante.- siguió diciendo bajando y clavando su mirada en sus encallecidas manos. - Solo un comentario desafortunado que hice y que ella no se lo tomó demasiado bien…

- Ya veo…

- Pero…- replicó rápidamente mientras alzaba la cabeza nuevamente. - pienso disculparme en cuanto la vea. También echo en falta la confianza que teníamos y no voy a dejar que se enfríe nuestra relación por una estupidez por mi parte…tío.

- Bien…- respondió el mayor levantándose y dando una palmada sobre el hombro de su sobrino. - Me alegro que pienses así. Espero además que arregles las cosas cuanto antes con ella. Ya tengo bastante por ahora con la que se me viene encima, como para preocuparme con que también vosotros dejéis de hablaros.

- No te preocupes que eso no va a pasar…jamás... _(Antes muerto que volver a distanciarme de Hinata…)_

- Mejor así.

El líder de los Hyugas dio por terminada su conversación y se encaminó hacia la puerta para marcharse dejando al joven detrás. Súbitamente este recordó el extraño comentario que habia dicho y se levantó a su vez rápidamente para colocarse a su lado.

- Tío Hiashi…

- Dime…

- Respecto a lo que has dicho antes… ¿A qué te refieres con lo que se viene encima?... preguntó asombrándose por el gesto angustiado que de momento se dibujó en el habitualmente imperturbable rostro de Hiashi. Preocupado adelantó una mano y la apoyó sobre el fuerte brazo de su tío. - ... ¿Hay algún problema con la familia?..¿Algo relacionado conmigo?

El hombre negó con un gesto y esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- No se trata de nada de eso…no te preocupes. Nadie ha vuelto a cuestionar tu posición.

- ¿Entonces?..Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…

- Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé…pero en esta ocasión es algo que tengo que resolver personalmente y que… me revuelve el estómago. Un tema verdaderamente desagradable…especialmente para mí.

La cara de Neji plasmaba una clara perplejidad y el hombre sonrió y colocó una mano sobre el brazo del chico.

- No te apures. Ven a mi despacho después de comer y te informaré. Creo que como futuro líder también te interesará saber de qué se trata.

Y con estas palabras, se marchó del dojo dejando al joven Hyuga cavilando sobre las posibles causas del desasosiego que afectaba tan claramente un hombre tan imperturbable como Hiashi Hyuga.

…///…

Hinata atravesó las puertas de la enorme casa con alivio. Venia cansada y sucia, pero por primera vez en los últimos días era verdaderamente feliz. Después de varias semanas de aburrida monotonía, habia estado entrenando con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo que prácticamente la habían raptado para según ellos, "divertirse" un rato.

Ese mediodía, Kiba acompañado de un cada vez más grande Akamaru, habia hecho su aparición por la escuela a la salida de las clases, para deleite de los pequeños que aun pululaban por allí. Y es que la imagen de un perrazo del tamaño casi de un caballo, pero con la inquieta alegría de un cachorro era motivo más que suficiente para el regocijo general. Por turno fueron montando en su lomo y cabalgándolo como si fuera un pony. Disfrutando de sus piruetas y de sus alocados saltos. Cuando casi una hora después dieron fin a la diversión, el joven Inuzuka sin preguntarle siquiera, la arrastró hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde Shino ya les estaba esperando.

Durante un buen par de horas, la morena se esforzó al máximo presentando batalla a sus dos ex-compañeros, que entre bromas la obligaban a dar lo mejor de si misma. Finalmente acostada sobre la hierba y bordeada por dos sudorosos y sonrientes amigos, reconoció con gran satisfacción que no estaba tan "oxidada" como creía y que aun podía ser una rival dura para cualquier enemigo.

Apenas consiguió levantar lo suficiente la cabeza como para poder ver las caras de sus dos amigos. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo, consiguió dibujar una de sus hermosas sonrisas y con voz jadeante articular un par de simples palabras:

- Gracias…chicos…

- ¿Por qué nena?..¿Por hacerte sudar un poco?- Preguntó Kiba mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a su amiga.

La chica asintió en silencio con una sonrisa y volvió a tenderse sobre el pasto con un suspiro de satisfacción.

- No hay de qué…Ya sabes que estamos a tu disposición para lo que quieras…

El Inuzuka se habia sentado y con la piernas cruzadas la miraba con una picara sonrisa en su tatuado rostro.

- Y cuando digo lo que quieras, me refiero a "todo" lo que quieras…incluso a hacerte sudar incluso mas que ahora pero por otras causas…ya me entiendes ¿no? - preguntó acercando su cara a milímetros de la de la chica y alzando sus cejas mientras ampliaba su sonrisa lobuna al máximo.

Hinata enrojeció ante la desvergüenza de su amigo, pero no le dio tiempo a responder porque un potente zape procedente de Shino le hizo voltear la cabeza enfadado.

- ¡Hey!..¿Qué mierda pasa contigo…? ¿Por qué me pegas?

El chico se sobaba la cabeza justo donde su amigo le habia golpeado con fuerza, completamente convencido de que mañana tendría un chichón del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

- ¡Contrólate un poco…idiota!..¿No te das cuenta de que la avergüenzas con tus gilipolleces?

- Pero si ella sabe que es broma… ¿Verdad Hina-chan?- replicó volviéndose hacia la chica con carita de perro desvalido. La joven a pesar de que el sonrojo aun adornaba su cara, no pudo menos que empezar a reír y darle un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro.

- Eres terrible, Kiba kun…pero aun así te quiero….

El castaño se volvió hacia su compañero encapuchado con una sonrisa en su cara que dejaba ver toda la dentadura.

- Ves...mamón…Ella me quiere a mí más que a ti…

La respuesta de Shino le llegó en forma de un pequeño grupo de abejas que se abalanzaron sobre el pobre chico, entremetiéndose en su desordenada cabellera y por dentro de sus ropas, cebándose especialmente en sus pantalones. Zumbando y picando con saña, hacían saltar al chico mientras este insultaba con todo su amplio arsenal de coloridas palabrotas y maldiciones al domador de insectos. Este sentado junto a la chica, se reía suavemente mientras la morena limpiaba con el dorso de su sucia mano las lágrimas de risa que escapaban de sus blancos ojos.

…//…

La relajante ducha habia desentumecido sus trabajados músculos completamente y dejado su cansado cuerpo como nuevo, por lo que vestido con la cómoda yukata que usaba para estar en casa, se encaminaba al despacho de su tío para mantener esa conversación que habían dejado pendiente antes de la comida. Pensando en los posibles temas por los que iría esa charla no fue consciente de la persona con la que se topó al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con él. El joven no pudo disimular el gesto de desagrado que se formó inmediatamente en su rostro. Aquel individuo le producía una honda repulsión, y no solo por el incidente que protagonizó el día de su nombramiento, sino por su habitual actitud cada vez que se encontraban, y especialmente, por el hondo desprecio que siempre habia mostrado por su prima mayor.

- Joven Neji…- saludó con una falsa afectación, mientras inclinaba la cabeza en un respetuoso gesto. El joven haciendo tripas corazón, correspondió a su vez con otra inclinación.

- Sakamato…

- Me satisface el verte. Hacia mucho que no coincidíamos.

- Si_... (Afortunadamente para mí que no he tenido que ver tu asquerosa cara ni soportar tu hedionda presencia.) _pensómientras le estudiaba con atención durante unos segundos. Finalmente admitió de mala gana. - He estado fuera bastante tiempo.

- Ya veo. En otra larga y exitosa misión, me imagino… ¿no?...Por favor….permíteme felicitarte. No cesó de escuchar alabanzas de tus proezas. Eres el héroe de nuestra familia.- dijo con un marcado sarcasmo.

El joven curvó su boca en un intento de sonrisa, pero supuso que habia fracasado estrepitosamente cuando vio la mueca de desprecio que el otro tampoco pudo ocultar. Lo cierto era que el desagrado era mutuo así que cansado de fingir cordialidad, le miró con fijeza.

- ¿A que debemos...el placer… tu visita, Hiroto?

Ignorando el tono venenoso de las palabras del joven, el consejero metió las manos en las bocamangas de su ropaje y contestó con aplomo.

- Bueno como miembro del consejo tengo un tema muy "delicado" que discutir con el líder del clan. Ahora mismo estoy aquí porque estoy citado con él.

La visita de este individuo y el tono con el que le hablaba no le daba buena espina. Una desagradable sensación recorrió su espalda mientras su sexto sentido le gritaba que algo no andaba bien. Sabia de sobra que el hombre era un conspirador nato, del que incluso Hiashi le habia advertido en varias ocasiones, por lo que supuso que el tema que se traía entre manos, no seria nada bueno. Imitando la postura de su interlocutor, introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos y adelantando un paso hacia el hombre volvió a preguntar.

- Entiendo y... ¿de qué se trata ese asunto tan delicado?...

- Lo siento…pero me temo que no estoy en posición de decirte…

- No sabia que en esta familia manteníamos tantos secretos…Esto suena casi a intriga…- afirmó Neji maliciosamente. El hombre se revolvió molesto antes sus palabras y cuadró sus hombros intentando adoptar una postura más intimidante frente al joven.

- Lo que me trae hoy hasta aquí es algo que solo le concierne al líder de nuestro clan…. ¿eres tú acaso ese líder, Neji?..Yo creo que…nooo. - respondió gesticulando exageradamente y alargando la "o" final de la ultima palabra. El joven Hyuga reprimió a duras penas, las ganas de estampar su puño sobre esa desagradable faz y romperle prácticamente todos los dientes. Pero afortunadamente se contuvo. El partirle la boca a este asqueroso tipejo no le haría ningún favor, por el contrario iría en contra de las normas de cortesía y diplomacia que como heredero del clan tenía obligatoriamente que respetar. Pero esa parte de su nuevo cargo era la que mas le costaba acatar. Mantener el control de su rabia para no partirle la jeta a imbéciles como este.

Apretando las manos que se habían convertido en puños por la ira, dentro de sus bolsillos, se dispuso a escupir una respuesta pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse a sus espaldas, le distrajo momentáneamente y ambos hombres se volvieron hacia la puerta. Justo en el dintel se encontraron con la angelical visión de Hinata, que ataviada con un elegante kimono rosado salía del interior del despacho de su padre. La joven enrojeció violentamente al encontrarse repentinamente con los dos hombres y sobre todo con la intensa mirada de su primo que la recorría con ojos expectantes.

- Sa…Sakamoto san…Neji kun….Mi padre les espera en su despacho. – les informó con su suave voz.

- ¿A los dos?... - preguntó rudamente el consejero a la chica. Ella asintió con un ligero cabeceo y el hombre bufó molesto.

- Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando, así que vuelve inmediatamente a dentro y dile a Hiashi que estoy aquí y que tengo que hablar con él a solas.

- Lo…lo siento, pero mi padre me ha indicado expresamente que les haga pasar a ambos.

- Y yo te digo, que vuelvas a entrar ahora mismo y le comentes lo que te he dicho. - ordenó, empleando el mismo tono con el que se dirigiría a un sirviente. Neji sintió aumentar aun más su rabia cuando vio como tomaba del brazo a la morena y la empujaba bruscamente hacia delante. Ella se volvió para replicar, pero Neji se le adelantó y tomando al hombre con fuerza por la pechera de su ropa lo apartó de la joven y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

- ¿No ha oído bien lo que le ha dicho Hinata…o es que está sordo?...Nos espera a los dos.

Los blancos ojos de Neji relampagueaban por la furia y el hombre empezó a rebullirse bajo el férreo agarre pero sin conseguir soltarse. En silencio desvió su mirada de odio del airado Neji hasta la pálida Hinata, para volver finalmente a depositarle en el castaño. Este lo miraba a su vez sin parpadear y con los labios fuertemente apretados. _(Dame un excusa…solo una para poder partirte todos los huesos)…_Pensaba el joven mientras lo sostenía en vilo.

- ¡Neji! Esa no es forma de tratar a un miembro del consejo de la familia. – la dura voz del padre de Hinata atronó en los oídos de todos. - ¡Suéltale ahora mismo! y... ¡discúlpate inmediatamente!

Al oír el serio mandato de su tío, el joven relajó el gesto y lentamente soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre su presa y dejándolo ir. Hiroto escondiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia, finalmente pudo volver a poner los pies en el suelo. Alejándose un paso y arreglándose la ropa con afectación, apenas levantó la mirada cuando el joven se disculpó entre dientes.

- Bien…ahora os quiero a ambos en mi despacho...- ordenó con dureza. - y respecto a ti, - añadió volviéndose hacia su hija. - … espera aquí a que te llame.

Hinata asintió en silencio y se apartó para dejar entrar a su padre, seguido por el consejero, que con la espalda más tiesa como un palo, lo hizo sin decir ni media palabra. Apenas unos segundos mas tarde, los que necesitó para tranquilizarse y retomar el control de su volátil genio, el castaño se introdujo en el despacho cerrando la pequeña comitiva.

…//…

Sentada en uno de los pequeños bancos del patio, observaba en silencio el bello atardecer que pintaba de anaranjados colores los contornos de los jardines. Aunque el bellísimo espectáculo no le inspiraba nada. Su corazón no palpitaba como de costumbre ante la hermosa imagen. Estaba impasible y con la mente perdida. En realidad se habia quedado completamente fría. Ni siquiera tenia fuerzas ya para enfadarse o llorar. Habia visto el dolor en los ojos de su padre y habia sido testigo de la violenta explosión de rabia de su primo. Pero sabía que todo eso no serviría de nada. Finalmente su padre accedería y ese seria su triste destino.

Neji siempre se quejó de que él, a ser miembro del Bouke era poco menos que una marioneta en manos de la familia principal. Un peón que podía ser sacrificado por el bien de la partida. Pero ahora eso también era aplicable a ella. Su futuro, su destino y su vida, no le pertenecían. Era un bien con el que se podía negociar. Sus sueños y sus ilusiones eran objeto de trueque. Algo con lo que se podía comerciar esperando sacar un pingüe beneficio. Su corazón vendido como si fuese una simple baratija en un mercadillo. Su virginal cuerpo ofrecido al mejor postor.

Mientras tanto, y apoyado contra el tronco de uno de los árboles, Neji la contemplaba atentamente. Con la ira corriendo libremente por sus venas y tragándose la bilis que le subía hasta la garganta, trataba de entender cómo podía estar tan callada. Cómo podía mostrarse tan tranquila. ¿Es que acaso ya se habia resignado a su sino?... ¿Es que no le importaba lo que habían decidido hacer con ella?...

Con los puños crispados y a ambos lado de su cuerpo, sentía su sangre hervir por la rabia y sobre todo por la inmensa frustración. _¡Deberla haberlo matado!… ¡maldito bastando mal nacido!..._En su mente recreaba las mil y una muertes a las que podría someterle sin mucho esfuerzo completamente convencido de que cualquiera de ellas era mas que merecida. Aun podía recordar la sonrisa perversa que mostraba cuando empezó a hablar del tema expresando los beneficios que acarrearía para el clan la boda de Hinata con alguien lo suficientemente conveniente.

Rápidamente Neji, con los ojos como platos ante lo que estaba escuchando se acercó hasta la mesa de Hiashi colocando ambas manos sobre la pulimentada madera de la mesa.

- ¿De que demonios está hablante este?...- preguntó mientras señalaba al consejero que sentado frente al escritorio del despacho empezaba a extender una serie de documentos sobre el.

- Pues del posible compromiso de Hinata.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el tema desagradable que quería discutir contigo?...Bien pues se trata de esto….

- ¿Pretendes dar a Hinata en matrimonio?..- casi gritó con la garganta apretada y reseca. - ¿Por qué?..Y...y... ¿con quien?..- preguntó finalmente con voz apagada, aunque el fondo no quería ni saberlo.

- Eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que discutir ahora, joven Neji. Estoy aquí para ayudar a Hiashi a escoger el mejor candidato.

La cabeza del ambu giró velozmente para encontrar la mirada del consejero. - El mejor candidato… ¿para quien?..

La voz del joven destilaba veneno puro y sus ojos parecia querer fulminar a Hiroto que impasible, seguía mostrando su sonrisa fría y falsa.

- Pues… ¿Para quién va a ser?...Para el bien de la familia, por supuesto.

- Para el bien de la familia…- repitió el joven imitando el todo presuntuoso del otro. - Eso es...y a Hinata que la parta un rayo… ¿verdad?..Ella a fin de cuentas no importa... ¿no es cierto, Sakamoto?..

- Neji, por favor. ¡Cálmate!..¿Quieres? - intervino Hiashi observando como su sobrino se iba calentando cada vez mas.

- Pero…- respondió el joven haciendo caso omiso del consejero que aun se deshacía en relatar los beneficios de la unión de la joven con algún clan importante. - No estarás en serio tomando esta estupidez en consideración, ¿Verdad?..No puedes obligar a Hinata a casarse con alguien a quien no conoce…No… ¡no seria justo para ella!

Hiashi levantó la mirada de los documentos que estaba estudiando y miró a su sobrino sin decir palabra, pero este pudo ver un destello de dolor en el fondo de sus ojos.

- Vamos…No tiene porque ser así...- dijo con voz apagada por la desesperación. –Tenemos que discutirlo…aparte de que Hinata se negará probablemente…- añadió esperanzado con la posibilidad de que al menos su prima se negara a semejante locura.

El temor de saber que alguien podría arrebatarle a la joven le quemaba el alma. No podía ni imaginar siquiera esa situación. Ella no podía marcharse de su lado y menos aun para unirse a otro hombre. Eso... ¡jamás!

- No creo que haya mucho que discutir. La joven Hinata hará lo que se le ordene. Ella es consciente de que tiene que aceptar su deber – intervino el consejero en cuanto Neji terminó de hablar. - y ese es aceptar un matrimonio concertado que reporte beneficios y honor a la familia.

- ¡No estoy hablando contigo! – le gritó mientras que de un manotazo le tiraba los rollos de documentos que el hombre tenia en las manos. La rabia le nublaba el juicio y le hacia revolverse furiosamente, volcando toda su frustración en Hiroto. Este sonrió de medio lado cuando escuchó a Hiashi volver a llamarle la atención, leyendo en sus gestos como el chico reprimía una vez mas las ganas de golpearle.

- Disculpa, Neji…- empezó a decir con voz engolada y pastosa, mirando con superioridad al castaño mientras se inclinaba para recoger los papeles del suelo. - Pero no creo que alguien como tú sea el mas indicado para aconsejar sobre este tema a tu tío. Tu pasada... digamos "pertenencia"… la rama secundaria te ha hecho ser ignorante de algunas obligaciones que conlleva el pertenecer a la rama principal de nuestra familia. Una de esas obligaciones es el fomentar y mantener las mejores relaciones con otras familias y clanes. Y a veces se recurren a matrimonios concertados para favorecer nuevas alianzas. Y si tú no lo aceptas o no eres consciente de todo esto. – añadió mientras se levantaba y volvía a colocar los documentos sobre la mesa. - es que quizás no estés tan preparado como crees, o no seas el indicado para suceder a nuestro líder en un futuro.

- ¡Hiroto! Eso está fuera de lugar. La posición de Neji ya no es cuestionable ni siquiera por ti.

- No te preocupes tío….En el fondo sé que se trata de eso. Este tipejo no me acepta y creo que nunca lo hará. Pero ahora no estamos hablando de mí, sino del hecho de que queréis vender a Hinata…

- Neji…no te consiento que digas esas cosas. Por si no lo recuerdas, ella es mi hija y soy quien mas se preocupa por su porvenir.

- Pues no creo que esto sea lo más conveniente para ella y mucho menos lo que ella desea. La tratáis como si fuera una simple mercancía.

- Creo que esta vez eres tú quien la está menospreciando. Mi hija ha sido educada como un miembro importante de nuestra familia. Ella mejor que nadie sabe cuales son sus obligaciones. Pero te aseguro que no la forzaré a hacer nada que no quiera.

- Todo eso es muy bonito, Hiashi, pero ambos tenéis que tener en cuenta que tenemos unos acuerdos que mantener y una posición que defender. No podemos permitirnos correr el riesgo de ofender a nadie. Aparte de que desde el cambio de heredero, la posición de ella dentro de la familia es algo precaria. Por otro lado, hoy por hoy, la joven Hinata es uno de nuestros mejores activos.

Neji observaba atentamente a su tío con el corazón encogido mientras escuchaba la perorata del consejero. Hiashi se mantenía en silencio con gesto serio por lo que el joven tuvo la desagradable sensación de que en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con los argumentos que esgrimía el desagradable sujeto.

- Ella ha nacido dentro de la rama principal.- continuó diciendo de forma monótona. - Es la hija del actual líder, lo que la convierte en lo más selecto de nuestra familia…Eso sin contar que es culta y muy hermosa….

La voz de Hiroto cambió de entonación captando la atención nuevamente de Neji que rápidamente desvió su airada mirada hacia él.

- Es una joven extremadamente deseable…Cualquier hombre seria feliz de tener a alguien como Hinata….

El duelo de miradas entre los dos hombres se hizo mas intenso tras estas palabras. El odio se podía palpar como si fuese algo sólido y tangible y el silencio tenso y violento, solo fue roto por el leve carraspeo de Hiashi.

- Somos conscientes de todo eso, pero creo que deberíamos tener en cuenta la opinión de mi hija. Al fin de cuentas, estamos hablando de su futuro.

- Bien estoy de acuerdo. Preguntémosle y que sea ella quien decida cual de los candidatos le parece mejor.

Neji achicó los ojos y endureció su mandíbula, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras su tío se levantaba y abría la puerta para ordenarle a la chica que habia estado esperando fuera que entrase. Esta siguió a su padre al interior de la estancia y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que habia en la habitación. En pocas palabras su padre la puso en antecedentes y ella con el rostro aun mas pálido que antes, asintió cuando le preguntó si habia entendido lo que trataba de decirle. Con la misma actitud aparentemente tranquila escuchó las tres candidaturas a su mano que Hiroto le presentó. Tres tipos influyentes y adinerados que ofrecían cuantiosas sumas de dinero y generosos acuerdos comerciales a cambio de su aceptación. Al parecer no importaba que dos de ellos tuviesen edad suficiente para ser su padre, ni que el otro fuese un reconocido borracho licencioso, el caso era que sus familias eran extremadamente influyentes y que su capital económico sobrepasaba con creces incluso al de la adinerada familia Hyuga.

Hiroto habia abogado expresamente por el último defendiendo su candidatura con fervor. Alegaba que por el bien de Hinata ese era el más conveniente ya que no era tan mayor como los otros dos aparte de que su familia estaba cercanamente vinculada con la nobleza. Nuevamente le preguntó a la joven, la cual se mantuvo impasible incluso cuando este le hizo mayor hincapié en su favorita.

- Entonces… ¿Qué decides?... ¿te gustaría que acordásemos un encuentro?...

Neji adelantó un paso hacia su prima, pero luego pensándolo mejor se mantuvo a distancia. Con gran repulsión vio al hombre acercándose hasta su prima para susurrarle cerca del oído.

- Tengo entendido que es bastante apuesto… ¿No te parece querida?...

Con una de sus sonrisas perversas mostró a la joven una pequeña foto del individuo que Hinata contempló con gesto ausente.

- S...si…supongo que si.

- Claro que lo es…además es joven. Apenas tres o cuatro años más que tú, por lo que podrás tener un esposo que no será tan viejo como para que no puedas disfrutar de los placeres del matrimonio. – añadió con una risita lujuriosa.

Neji rechinó los dientes y esta vez dio un paso decidido hacia el hombre pero su tío lo sujetó rápidamente por el brazo.

- Hiroto…- la mirada del consejero se desvió de los ojos de Neji que aun seguían clavados en él para fijarlos en los de Hiashi. - Agradecería que no hicieras ese tipo de comentarios delante de mi hija y de mí. Lo considero de bastante mal gusto.

- ¡Oh..!..Discúlpame. No era mi intención ofender…solo pensé que a la joven Hinata le agradaría saber las posibilidades que tiene el aceptar un posible matrimonio con el joven Kento de la familia Fujiwara.

Una risita nerviosa dio fin a sus palabras y un incómodo silencio se extendió entonces como una pesada losa. El hombre tras unos minutos de incertidumbre se levantó de su asiento y avanzando hasta a Hiashi, procedió a despedirse.

- Creo que debo marcharme ya. Os dejo a solas para que converséis tranquilamente y podáis decidir lo que mejor convenga. Yo ya he dado mi opinión, el resto depende de vosotros.

Haciendo una profunda reverencia, salió del despacho con la frente muy alta y sin mirar atrás.

Hiashi entonces desvió sus ojos hacia su hija que hasta ahora se habia mantenido en completo silencio. Con un claro dolor en su mirada, se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Qué opinas tu, Hinata?...Me gustaría contar con tu opinión sobre todo esto.

La chica levantó la cabeza.

- Haré lo que tú decidas, padre. Confío en tu criterio… - respondió sin emoción ninguna. Luego apartando la mirada de su progenitor añadió - y ahora si me lo permites…también me gustaría retirarme.

- Por supuesto. Puedes marcharte...

La joven salió en silencio sin mirar a nadie y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Apenas habia desaparecido cuando una verdadera batalla dialéctica se montó en el interior de la habitación.

- ¡Esto es una canallada!.. – empezó a decir el mas joven mientras veía a su tío sentarse con expresión cansada tras la mesa de su despacho. - ¡No puedes permitir esto!...Hinata no se merece que se la utilice de esta manera.

- ¿Crees que me gusta, Neji?..¡Esto me desagrada tanto como a ti!

- ¡Pues no lo parece!...Yo casi me atrevo a decir que estás mas que dispuesto a subastarla públicamente.

El hombre dio un fuerte y furioso golpe en la mesa que hizo rebotar la mayor parte de las cosas que había sobre ella.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás diciendo?...Esto es mas difícil para mi que para nadie. Es de mi hija de quien estamos hablando, no lo olvides, y no hay nada para mí más importante que su felicidad. Pero tienes que comprender que a veces las circunstancias te obligan a tomar decisiones muy duras…

Neji empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas llevado por su impotencia. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía aplacar el fuego que ardía de forma devastadora en el interior de su pecho.

- No puedo entender que circunstancia te pueden llevar a alejar a tu hija de su familia y de sus amigos para obligarla a casarse con un hombre al que no ama y al que ni siquiera conoce.

- Neji… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Hiroto?….

- No me nombres a ese tipejo… por favor…

Hiashi dejó escapar una pequeña y amarga risa.

- Por favor. Párate y escucha. Comprendo que te caiga mal, pero algo de lo que dijo estaba bastante acertado.

El joven detuvo su agitado paseo y lo miró con curiosidad.

- Cuando hicimos el cambio de heredero, la posición de Hinata dentro de la familia se volvió algo…precaria.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme?..¿Que yo tengo la culpa?

- No…lo que quiero decir es que Hinata sigue siendo la hija del líder, pero ya no ostenta una posición de alto rango como tenía hasta ahora.

- Bueno lo mismo sucede con Hanabi, y nadie ha planteado el casarla.

- El caso de mi hija pequeña no es el mismo. Primero que Hanabi aun no está en edad de casarse como pasa con mi hija mayor y segundo que ella nunca ha sido heredera del clan. Para Hanabi la situación no ha cambiado en absoluto, pero Hinata ha pasado de ser la futura cabeza de la familia Hyuga a tener la precaria posición que tiene ahora. No puedo casarla con nadie de la familia porque seria como degradarla socialmente, por lo que me queda solamente dar su mano a alguien con alto nivel social como algún señor feudal o algún miembro principal de alguna casa tan importante o mas que la nuestra. Así que ya sabes porque me veo en esta tesitura.¡Ya me gustaría no tener que tomar esta decisión y poder permitirle que se casara con quien quisiera!

- Pero..¿Por que tiene obligatoriamente que casarse?... ¿y si quisiera quedarse soltera?..

- Las leyes de la familia obligan a todas las jóvenes de la rama principal que cuando llegan a la mayoría de edad tienen que contraer matrimonio en el plazo máximo de tres años, a contar desde la fecha de su cumpleaños numero 18.

- Eso es otra estupidez…

- Lo sé, pero así lo ha estipulado el consejo de la familia durante generaciones. Aunque gracias a ese plazo he podido demorar algo mas esto, a pesar de que el consejo, encabezado por Hiroto, me ha estado presionando desde que Hinata decidió que no quería presentarse al examen de Jonin. Por eso la obligué a tomar clases de protocolo, de música y de todas esas cosas. Todo eso formaba parte de su preparación como futura esposa de un posible señor feudal.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, estudiándose mutuamente. Neji podía ver el dolor que se arremolinaba en el fondo de los ojos de su líder y el mayor podía percibir la rabia que bullía en el mas joven.

- No pudo aceptarlo, tío Hiashi. Lo siento, pero no puedo. Te advierto que buscaré la forma de parar esta locura.

Hiashi asintió con una leve pero triste sonrisa.

- Si hubiera una forma, Neji, yo mismo ya la habría utilizado.

Con la furia hirviendo en su interior, el castaño se dirigió a la salida a grandes zancadas, azotando la puerta al salir y mascullando entre dientes.

- Ten por seguro que cuando yo sea el líder cambiaré muchas cosas en clan Hyuga. Empezando por todas esas estúpidas y repugnantes normas que oprimen a los miembros más débiles de nuestra familia, aunque para ello tenga que patear los orgullos traseros de los miembros del consejo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró totalmente y el joven ya habia desaparecido, el actual líder amplió aun mas su sonrisa mientras se recostaba sobre su cómodo sillon.

- Cuento con ello, Neji. Esa fue una de las razones por las que te elegí.

…//…

Cuando salió de la nebulosa de sus recuerdos, se vio a si mismo apenas a unos pasos de distancia de donde la joven continuaba sentada. Ella en silencio lo habia sentido acercarse pero no le dirigió la palabra. Esperaba a que él rompiese el tenso silencio en el que se encontraban desde hacia varios minutos.

Neji se acercó aun más y colocándose frente al banco, le pregunto en voz baja: - ¿Puedo?..

Ella asintió con un leve ademán y el joven se acomodó a su lado. Cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Con lentitud desvió su blanca mirada para contemplarla y su corazón se detuvo cuando pudo ver como los últimos rayos solares sacaban reflejos de diamante de sus irisadas pupilas.

- Hinata…yo quería…

- ¿Vienes a convencerme para que acepte la propuesta?…- le interrumpió con una brusquedad extraña en ella. - No te preocupes, no pienso contradecir lo que me ordenen. Soy consciente de cual es mi lugar en la familia y lo que se espera de mí. No voy a hacerles quedar mal….

Una desagradable amargura se instaló dentro de su pecho al escucharla hablar, provocándole un incómodo malestar al darse cuenta de algo. No hacia falta mas aclaración. Ella aun le guardaba rencor por la conversación de días pasados.

- Te equivocas… - Neji colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas y deslizó varias veces las palmas nerviosamente, sobre ellas. - No he venido por eso y tampoco sé de dónde sacas esa idea. Nunca he pensado que fueses a dejar en una mala posición al clan.

La oscura cabeza se giró haciendo ondular sus largos cabellos tras de sí.

- Creo que fuiste precisamente tú quien me lo insinuó hace poco..¿O ya no lo recuerdas?

Neji casi se mordió la lengua para evitar contestarle con brusquedad. Al parecerla chica habia relacionado de alguna manera, sus estúpidos y celosos comentarios de aquel día con la posibilidad de que él estuviera de acuerdo con la peregrina idea de su matrimonio concertado. Frustrado sacudió la cabeza. Tenia que sacarla de su error cuanto antes y quizás debería empezar por ofrecerle esa disculpa que le adeudaba desde hacia tiempo.

- Hinata, respecto a eso…veras, yo no quise realmente decirte todo aquello que te dije aquella vez…

La joven lo miró con expresión sombría y con los labios apretados en un severo rictus. El joven se aclaró la garganta e intentó reunir todo su valor par seguir con su aclaración.

- Fue una verdadera estupidez por mi parte. Una muy grande…- empezó a explicarse observando con atención el hermoso, pero serio rostro de su prima, intentando vislumbrar algún gesto de comprensión por parte de ella. - Yo estaba cansado y harto de una misión tan larga y extenuante,…y cuando llegué al cuartel, empecé a escuchar algunos comentarios sobre ti y Naruto y …pues yo…comencé a atar cabos y…y me precipité en sacar conclusiones…- Mientras se disculpaba, los ojos del joven miraban suplicantes a la chica que había cambiado su expresión anterior a otra de inmensa tristeza.

- Por favor Hinata…perdóname...Fui un verdadero imbécil. No quería que nadie te hiciera daño y pensé que aun estabas ilusionada con Naruto como cuando eras niña,…y quise evitarte una desilusión. Tú sabes…que él ya no es lo que era.

El gesto de la joven pasó de la decepción a la ira cuando escuchó las palabras de su primo. Aspirando aire bruscamente, intentó expresar todo lo que sentía, casi escupiendo sus propias palabras.

- ¡Yo!..¡No! ¡No puedo creerlo!...¡Cómo puedes hablar así! - Los ojos de la morena resplandecía de rabia mientras se levantaba de su asiento con rapidez. - ¡Tú que presumes de ser unos de sus mejores amigos!..Neji. Que fuiste el primero en aceptarlo cuando se transformó en lo que es ahora, Precisamente tú…¿utilizas eso como excusa para que me aleje de él?...

El joven apartó la cara no pudiendo soportar la mirada de desprecio que la joven le daba. Durante unos segundo guardó silencio mientras buscaba la forma de contestar a la acusación de la que habia sido víctima por parte de Hinata.

- Te vuelves a equivocar, primita.- contestó dolido. - El hecho de que Naruto sea un semidemonio no me supone ningún problema ni le hace menos merecedor de tu cariño, a mis ojos. Cuando digo que no es quien era, me refiero a que su corazón como tú bien sabes, siempre le ha pertenecido a Sakura y desde que ella se marchó, él ya no es el mismo. - Su mirada volvió a quedar anclada en los puros y perlados ojos de la joven. -… Parece que no le importa nada. Vive el día a día al límite, sin mirar nada más y sin preocuparse de si vive o si muere. El mundo ya no tiene sentido para él. Nunca podría darte el cariño que mereces y que tanto deseas, Hinata. Por eso te digo que él no te conviene,…simplemente por eso. – finalizó alargando una mano y tomando con delicadeza los blancos dedos de su prima. La mirada de la chica se desvió de su cara hacia sus manos entrelazadas y con un suspiro volvió a tomar asintió junto a él.

- Eso yo ya lo sabia, Neji. Sé que él siempre la querrá a ella y aunque no lo creas, hace mucho que me resigné a no tenerle. – Su voz sonó en los oídos del joven, decidida y clara. - pero ahora soy quizás su única amiga y pienso seguir siéndolo. ..Valoro mucho su amistad y no voy a renunciar a ella por que al clan no le guste o porque a mi futuro "marido"…- dijo remarcando con asco la última palabra. - le moleste.

- Nadie va a obligarte a renunciar a tus amistades, y mucho menos la que mantienes con Naruto,..Y ya que has sacado el tema de tu boda, …quiero que sepas que yo me opongo en redondo a esa barbaridad.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Tú te opones?...

- Si…

- ¿Por qué?...- preguntó la chica en un susurro.

Ahora fue el turno de Neji de enrojecer hasta las orejas y de estrujarse la mollera buscando una excusa que en la que no tuviera que decir mas de lo necesario y que le dejara en una posición lo suficientemente "digna".

- Bueno…Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que obliguen a nadie a hacer cosas que van contra su voluntad, - dijo alzando apenas la mirada. - y en tu caso ...yo imagino que tú no quieres casarte…¿verdad?...

-Pues lo cierto es que yo si quiero casarme…- admitió repentinamente la joven descolocando por completo a su primo.

- ¿Q..Qué?...- el aire se le atascó en los pulmones al escuchar las palabras de ella y un repentino frío causado por el temor se apoderó de todos sus huesos. - ¿tú quieres casarte con…con ese tipo?_...(¡Por Dios Hinata dime que no!¡miénteme si es preciso!...) _rogaba mentalmente encomendándose a todos los santos y mártires que conocía_._

La juvenil risa le sorprendió y esperanzado recorrió con ojos hambrientos el hermoso rostro de la chica.

- Bueno. No con él…- aclaró aun con la risa en la voz. Pero si con algún otro.

De nuevo una mano invisible le apretó la garganta obstaculizando el paso de oxigeno y amoratándole el rostro. _¡No…no podía ser verdad!..Ella no podía haberse fijado en otro tipo, o sí? Y en ese caso. ¿Quién seria el desgraciado?...¿Algún miembro de la familia?..¡No!..Me habría dado cuenta...De acuerdo, veamos…¿Alguno de sus ex-compañeros de equipo quizás?..Seguro que era ese chico perro…¡Agrr! Ese maldito idiota comido de pulgas que continuamente la rondaba…Aunque tampoco podía olvidar al Aburame…¡No!..Ese tío tan raro tapado hasta las cejas y que hablaba menos que una radio sin pilas, pero que siempre estaba pendiente de ella y pululando a su alrededor como uno de esos asquerosos bichejos que le acompañaban…. ¡Joder!¡joder!..¡Podía ser cualquiera!.._

De un salto se puso de pie y empezó a pasearse por delante de su sorprendida prima mascullando para si.

_- ¡Incluso podría ser alguno de mis propios compañeros del ambu! Puedo nombrar a muchos que tienen la mente tan calenturienta como el mismo Jiraya. Seguro…Ha de ser uno de ellos. Puede que hasta de mi propio escuadrón. Apuesto lo que sea a que han intentado ligar con ella cuando han venido a casa a traerme algunas órdenes o mensajes…_

Hinata lo veía caminar a grandes y apresuradas zancadas por delante de ella mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños y murmuraba por lo bajo sin que ella pudiese descifrar lo que decía. En un impulso intentó llamar su atención pero él seguía perdido en sus acalorados pensamientos.

_- ¡Cuándo descubra quien es..Lo voy a machacar!..¡Le voy a dar tal paliza que no lo va a reconocer ni la madre que lo parió!.¡Dios!...¡Soy un idiota! Debería haberlo sospechado antes. ¡Estaba tan claro! ¡Si a algunos los habia visto ya comérsela con la vista! o incluso les he oído comentar lo buena que está… claro que después de que habían visto peligrar sus dientes, no les había oído decir nada mas. Pero eso seria lo mínimo que les pasaría si llegase a descubrir quién puede ser el idiota…¡Tendrá que empezar a rezar rápidamente lo mas corto que sepa porque él…él…._

Hinata lo veía ponerse cada vez más rojo y apretar los dientes y los puños con tanta furia que posiblemente se estuviera clavando las uñas. Suavemente se incorporó y parándose frente a él, le puso una mano en su mejilla para hacerlo volver en si.

- ¿Neji?...¿Que ocurre?¿Estás bien?..Te has puesto muy rojo….y estás murmurando una serie de cosas incomprensibles que no logro entender.

- ¿Yo?..- bruscamente el joven se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y con los ojos de la chica clavados en los suyos apenas pudo enlazar dos palabras de manera coherente.

- ¡Eh!...Pues…si..Bueno..Esto…Si – empezó a tartamudear tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación. - .. ¿Q..Qué me decías de ca..Casarte…? - Se maldijo interiormente una y mil veces por sonar tan patético pero en esos momentos no tenia todo el control de sus actos para su total desgracia.

- Pues que me gustaría casarme algún día y formar una familia. Tener mis propios hijos…¡en fin!..Ya sabes…

- Y..¿Con alguien en especial?..-se atrevió por fin a preguntar lúgubremente.

- Con alguien a quien ame y sobre todo, que me ame…Así de simple.

- Entonces aun no tienes a nadie en mente…- El tono esperanzado asomó en su voz sin que él pudiese evitarlo, pero al parecer la chica no se dio cuenta, porque simplemente negó agitando sus sedosos cabellos.

Con un hondo suspiro de alivio, la miró mientras la escuchaba hablar con resignación.

- Pero creo que mi sueño se quedará en eso…un sueño, porque al parecer mi destino ya está escrito y dentro de poco seré la señora de…¿Cómo se llamaba ese tipo?..

- Eso no va a pasar, Hinata.- la interrumpió el ambu acercándose y tomando con delicadeza nuevamente la pequeña y blanca mano. – Haré todo lo posible por evitarlo y nadie te obligará hacer lo que no quieras.

- Me temo que no podrás hacer nada. Neji-kun.- le respondió ella mientras le veía azorada como acariciaba la blanca piel de sus dedos con dulzura. – N…no sa..sabes la fuerza que tiene el consejo. – añadió tartamudeando por la repentina sensación de calor que la invadía al sentir la suave caricia del joven.

- ¡A mí todos esos me la sud..! ..Perdón..- se disculpó viendo el intenso rubor que adornaba las mejillas de Hinata y achacándolo erróneamente a la grosería que habia estado a punto de decir. - Le he dicho a tu padre que encontraré la manera de parar toda esa mierda de matrimonios concertados, sea como sea…te lo prometo, Hinata.

- Pu..pues si lo consiguieras, estaría en de..deuda contigo, Neji.

Hinata bajó su mirada con timidez, pero sonriéndole con dulzura, ajena al violento aleteo que se desató en el corazón del joven ambu. Este en un inesperado gesto se acercó aun más a ella y envalentonado por su sonrisa, pasó un brazo por la pequeña cintura de la joven acercándola posesivamente a su cuerpo.. La chica elevó su mirada y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué me darías, Hinata? - La voz del joven sonaba levemente enronquecida pero con la sedosa entonación del peligro. - ¿Cómo pagarías esa deuda?...

Ella apenas podía respirar al tener a Neji tan cerca. Acechándola. Tan próximo como aquella vez en que su propio padre les interrumpió en el cuarto del joven. Con el corazón amenazándole con salírsele por la boca, intentó contestar pero apenas consiguiendo que su voz sonase lo suficientemente clara.

- Y..yo..yo..

- Tú..¿que?...Hinata… - le apremió apretándola aun más y pasando suavemente su nariz por el blanco cuello de la joven y disfrutando del imperceptible temblor que su roce le provocaba.

- Ne..Neji…Yo…

Sin poder esperar mas, el joven vencido por la impaciencia, posicionó su otra mano en la nuca de Hinata y sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, la forzó a elevarla para encontrase con su rostro que se encontraba a milímetros de distancia. Durante escasos minutos se perdió en las blancas perlas de sus ojos, buscando insistentemente un destello en su inmensa profundidad. Después, con un leve gruñido de desesperación, se apropió violentamente de las femenina boca que tanto tiempo le habia estado tentando y llevándolo a la locura, cortando cualquier posible respuesta por parte de ella. Con un deseo hambriento y feroz, se fue apoderando de la sedosa piel de sus rojos labios, saboreándolos y deleitándose de su deliciosa suavidad, sin darle opción a negarse y devorando todo a su paso.

Perdidos en su mundo de sensaciones y ajenos a todo lo que sucedía alrededor, no fueron conscientes de otros pálidos ojos que veían la escena desde una apartada y segura posición. Una sonrisilla maliciosa apareció en el despiadado rostro del hombre que frotándose las manos, fantaseaba con los beneficios que sacaría de su reciente hallazgo.

**Fin del capitulo **

_Bien…¿Qué tal?..¿Os gustó?. Espero que si. Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejasteis vuestros reviews, disculpándome por no poder contestar a todos, pero el tiempo es un lujo del que ando algo escasa. De todas formas quiero que sepáis que los valoro muchísimo y que espero seguir contando con ellos._

_Un beso , Fern25 _


	8. Chapter 8

_¿A qué no me esperabais …eh?…pues bien, no me han secuestrado ni he sido abducida, aunque reconozco que me he llevado demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo para dejaros otra actualización de esta historia._

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN…(aunque me encantaría)

Capítulo 8

El sonido era potente y devastador, similar al producido por las olas de un embravecido océano chocando contra los arrecifes. Un profundo retumbar que atronándole con furia en los oídos, le aturdía confundiendo todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Pero ajeno al hecho de que, ni el mar estaba cerca, ni mucho menos, algún ruido alteraba en ese momento la beatífica paz del tranquilo jardín; apenas era consciente de que el profundo y vibrante latir era producido por su propia y violenta sangre corriendo veloz y salvaje por sus venas.

Aun no podía creerse que finalmente hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo. Que dejándose llevar por sus alocados instintos, hubiera mandado todo al diablo y hubiera hecho lo que su corazón clamaba desde hacía tanto: tomar esos labios que deseaba con rayada desesperación.

Ella no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia, por el contrario, se dejó abrazar de forma sumisa, otorgándole el valor necesario para aventurarse a dar un paso mas; así que, rodeando con fuerza el esbelto talle, la acercó mas a su cuerpo incrementando a su vez la pasión del beso que les unía. La joven gimió como respuesta y él aprovechó para deslizar suavemente su lengua en el interior de la femenina boca y poder saborearla con deleite.

Desde ese mismo instante estuvo convencido de que nada existía en el mundo con un sabor tan dulce. Ni el mas selecto manjar, ni la mas delicada golosina podría compararse al inigualable y adictivo sabor de los rosados y jugosos labios de la morena, que con insistencia estaba haciendo suyos. Jamás podría disfrutar de algo tan sublime como los carnosos labios de su prima Hinata.

Sin importarle el tiempo que llevaba con ella entre sus brazos ni la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese verlos, Neji enredó sus dedos en el sedoso y liso cabello aspirando la fresca fragancia que desprendían, mientras permitió a sus instintos guiar todos y cada uno de su movimientos.

Hinata por el contrario, se sentía completamente confundida y sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar. Abrumada por la intensa necesidad que percibía proveniente de Neji y envuelta en el cerco de acero de sus fuertes brazos, se limitaba a dejarse hacer, perdida en la desbordada pasión que recibía y que sin poder evitar, le erizaba cada milímetro de piel.

No entendía muy bien cómo había acabado así. Apenas unos minutos antes estaba procurando digerir el negro futuro que se abría ante ella como esposa de un desconocido; intentando aceptar el hecho de que su vida iba a terminar en un apartado destino, separada de sus seres queridos y alejada de lo que hasta ahora había sido su hogar; para acabar instantes después en los brazos de su primo dejándose besar por él y sumergida en una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados que, no sabía ni podía discernir.

Una sensación de fatiga le sobrevino de pronto causado por la falta de oxígeno y con un gemido de tristeza del que no fue consciente, tuvo que acceder a la repentina frialdad que sintió cuando los cálidos labios de Neji se separaron lentamente de los suyos.

El silencio se apropió del momento sumiéndoles en un mágico instante sin palabras. Hinata reclinó su frente en el fuerte pecho tratando de recuperar el resuello, mientras él apoyaba su mentón sobre la sedosa cabellera negra. Tras largos segundos escuchando el rítmico sonido de su corazón, la joven se aventuró a subir la mirada buscando en los opalinos ojos de su primo una respuesta a todas sus dudas.

- Neji…

Un dedo se posó con delicadeza sobre sus rojizos labios instándola a callar e inmediatamente volvió a sentir como la boca masculina se unía a la suya en un nuevo beso mas intenso que el anterior.

El escondido espía se rió entre dientes y tras observarlos durante unos instantes mas, se giró y se marchó satisfecho del feliz descubrimiento que estaba mas que seguro, sabría bien como y cuando utilizar.

…///….

Cubierta de polvo y barro, y con rastros de sangre reseca a un lado del rostro, la joven Hanabi traspasó el umbral de la mansión. Estaba agotada aunque satisfecha. Su sensei la había felicitado explícitamente a ella, recalcando sus cualidades y valor delante de sus resentidos compañeros de equipo. Pero ella lo valía. Era la mejor y estaba plenamente orgullosa de ello. Sin embargo la ultima frase de su superior solo había conseguido ponerla de mal humor. _" Supongo que tu padre estará muy satisfecho y orgulloso de ti, ¿verdad?…Pocos shinobis han logrado desarrollar un potencial como el tuyo. Casi podría decirse que eres tan buena como tu primo Neji"…._

Soltando de golpe el macuto en el recibidor, casi le dio una patada a la puerta para abrirla. ¡Qué equivocado estaba su sensei! Su padre nunca estaba orgulloso de ella, y buena prueba era que la había obviado en la sucesión otorgándole algo que debería haber sido por derecho suyo al desgraciado de su primo. El bastardo genio de los Hyugas…

Frustrada pateó finalmente su bolsa consiguiendo que toda su ropa sucia quedara regada por el suelo. Aunque eso no le importó demasiado. Ya habría algún criado que se encargara de recogerla y llevarla a lavar. A fin de cuentas esa era su misión…¿no?

- Hola Hanabi.

La chica dio un salto y se giró velozmente con un kunai firmemente apretado en su mano maldiciendo en voz baja por haberse dejado sorprender, pero el supuesto enemigo no era tal, sino uno de los estirados y apergaminados consejeros de su padre. Haciendo una mueca y dando por hecho que el visitante no era una amenaza, bajó el arma con lentitud.

La fría sonrisa que recibió del intruso le puso inexplicablemente los vellos de punta pero se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que este avanzando llegó a apenas un par de palmos de distancia.

- ¿No me saludas? - preguntó con su voz nasal.

- Hola…- respondió lacónica observándole de hito en hito mientras guardaba su arma en el porta kunais.

- Acabas de llegar por lo que veo, ¿no? - insistió pasando su mirada por las desperdigadas prendas se amontonaban en el suelo. - Todo bien…espero.

La chica sintió su rostro arder por la vergüenza y rápidamente se agachó para recoger el desastre que ella misma había organizado, pero una mano huesuda sobre su hombro la detuvo.

- Querida, no olvides quien eres. Esa es labor de otros.

La chica levantó la vista y la fijó en la enjuta cara del consejero. No le gustaba nada ese hombre. En realidad, nunca le había gustado ninguno de los consejeros de su padre pero aparentemente este estaba intentando sociabilizar con ella y después de varios meses en los que prácticamente todo lo que la rodeaban eran caras largas, eso parecía ser un buen cambio.

Levantándose se sacudió sus sucias ropas intentando adecentar un poco su aspecto y esbozó una estudiada sonrisa.

- Es un placer verle, Hitori san - saludó poniendo en práctica todas las normas de cortesía con las que había sido educada haciendo una leve reverencia. - ¿Está esperando para ver a mi padre?…Si quiere puedo ir a avisarle…

- No te molestes querida. Vi a tu padre hace un rato. En realidad ya me iba, pero al verte aparecer me apeteció saludarte e interesarme por tus logros.

La jovencita le sonrió a medias algo incómoda y haciéndole una seña, le invitó a sentarse en uno de los cómodos bancos que había junto a la entrada, tomando asiento ella tambien.

- He oído maravillas sobre ti, Hanabi. - comenzó diciendo el consejero mirándola de reojo. - Según tengo entendido eres de las mejores kunoichis de tu generación.

- Trato de poner todo mi esfuerzo en lo que hago, honorable consejero. - respondió ella orgullosa. - Esa es mi meta. Llegar a ser la mejor.

El hombre rió y se giró para verla bien.

- Me satisface oírte hablar así, querida. Veo que te han educado bien y eres conocedora de tus deberes. - La chica amplió su sonrisa ante el halago y el hombre continuó. - No olvides que somos el clan mas importante de Konoha y uno de los de mas prestigio de todo el país de fuego. Nuestro linaje nos obliga a ser los mejores en todo, no solamente en la lucha, sino en nuestro trato con las demás aldeas. La gente espera mucho de los Hyugas y tenemos que estar a la altura de las mas altas expectativas. Muchos ojos están fijos en nosotros y nunca debemos defraudarles.

- Todo eso lo sé, Hiroto san, por esa misma razón me esfuerzo al máximo.

- Eso esta muy bien, si señor. Es estupendo encontrar hoy en día alguien con tu valía y tu arrojo. Eres lo que se espera de un miembro tan importante y representativo de nuestra familia, como lo eres tú Hanabi. ¡lastima que no todos se te parezcan!. - dijo con clara intención en la voz. Ella lo miró a su vez tratando de interpretar lo que trataba de decirle, pero el volvió la vista nuevamente al frente para continuar.

- ¡En fin, es una verdadera pena! Estoy convencido de que tú hubieras dado completamente la talla, pero…- Hiroto se detuvo sin terminar la frase dejándola en suspenso, luego tras unos segundos suspiró con afectación y volvió a mirarla con insistencia. La chica se enderezó en su asiento y le preguntó a su vez.

- ¿Pero…?

El hombre se tomó su tiempo y luego haciendo un gesto con la mano le quitó importancia añadiendo: - No, nada…. cosas mías.

Después un tenso silencio reinó en la habitación y la chica dudaba entre despedirse y marcharse o continuar con la conversación. Viendo que el consejero se mantenía en su sitio, optó por lo segundo, segura de que este tenía otra intención cuando se hizo el encontradizo con ella y la curiosidad pudo mas que nada.

- Bien, y…¿Qué le traía hoy por aquí, Hiroto san?

Una sonrisa falsa adornó el rostro enjuto y achicando los ojos, se volvió nuevamente hacia ella.

- He venido para arreglar lo del matrimonio de Hinata. .- soltó de pronto.

La cara de Hanabi se desencajó de momento por la sorpresa y con los ojos como platos, preguntó con curiosidad:

- ¿Hinata va a casarse?…Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella salía con nadie.

La prepotente risita del hombre la irritó sobremanera pero supo esconder su molestia y tratando nuevamente de esbozar una cortés sonrisa, esperó por la aclaración.

- ¡Oh no, querida!…Su futuro marido no es ningún advenedizo de nuestra aldea, por el contrario será alguien escogido especialmente para ella. Una persona influyente y de buena familia…

- ¿Ah sí?…y ¿Quién es?

- Pues aun no está totalmente decidido, pero hay tres candidatos bastante convenientes.

- ¿Candidatos? - La chica parpadeó sorprendida. No esperaba para nada esa respuesta, pero el hombre asintió sacándola de dudas.

- Si, concretamente tres. Dos señores feudales y el hijo mayor de un noble. Todos han solicitado la mano de tu hermana en matrimonio. El último es el mas joven, pero los dos primeros, aunque son quizás algo mayores para ella, tambien serían una muy buena opción.

- ¿Cómo de mayores? - preguntó sin poder evitarlo. El hombre se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Pues uno es unos diez años mayor que tu padre y el otro ronda los sesenta.

Ella tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Al principio la imagen de un sonriente Naruto había pasado por su mente cuando las palabras matrimonio e Hinata sonaron en la misma frase, pero tras la explicación del consejero, un sentimiento de genuina compasión por su hermana la embargó repentinamente. A pesar de su irritación con ella y la frustración que sentía por todo lo acontecido en los últimos tiempos, ella la quería y el futuro que se le presentaba no era para nada halagüeño.

- Son… muy viejos…- dijo en un leve susurro, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que el hombre no la escuchara y sonriera fríamente.

- Bueno, los matrimonios concertados no son perfectos, pero las cosas son así. Sé que quizás te parezca injusto, pero Hinata se debe como todos nosotros al clan, y la mejor manera de servir a la familia en estos momentos es unirse con alguien que aporte honor y beneficios a los Hyugas, y si para eso tiene que sacrificarse, pues….Aunque supongo que a ti no tengo que explicarte algo como esto. ¿Verdad?

Hanabi alzó el rostro y miró de frente al hombre. Su cara estirada y seca le repugnaba y sabía por su mismo padre, que solía ser una persona bastante intrigante, pero en ese momento la parte de ella que había sido educada para anteponer el bienestar del clan por encima de todo, le tuvo que dar la razón, aunque una pequeña parte de su corazón se compadecía profundamente de su hermana mayor.

….///…..

Mientras tanto y ajenos al hecho de que habían sido observados, la pareja seguía estrechamente abrazada en el jardín.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron unidos disfrutando del contacto ni tampoco si la tierra seguía aun girando sobre su eje, ya que ellos perdidos en su propia burbuja disfrutaban de su propio mundo. Un mundo donde solo existían ellos y lo que estaban compartiendo en ese justo momento. Pero nada es eterno y un ligero carraspeo les devolvió a la cruda realidad. Neji totalmente reacio a dejar salir del posesivo círculo de sus brazos el frágil y delicado cuerpo de su prima, tuvo que hacer tripas corazón y soltando su presa, se volvió irritado hacia el causante de la repentina interrupción.

Una sorprendida sirvienta los observaba con los ojos como platos asombrada ante la extraña visión, pero acostumbrada a servir en la honorable casa de los Hyugas, supo inmediatamente como recomponer el gesto y asumir que no había visto nada.

- Neji Sama…

Antes de que el genio de los Hyugas pudiese contestar, Hinata aprovechó la confusión para escabullirse rápidamente bajo la impotente mirada de su primo que nada pudo hacer para detenerla. Irritado volvió de nuevo sus implacables ojos hacia la sirvienta obsequiándola con una mirada glacial.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó con brusquedad.

El tono furioso del joven la obligó a bajar la cabeza y haciendo una pequeña reverencia respondió sin levantar el rostro.

- Discúlpeme, pero hay un ambu en la puerta que le busca.

El joven dándose cuenta de que había cargado su frustración injustamente contra la pobre mujer, cambió inmediatamente el tono y asintió con un ligero cabeceo.

- Gracias, ahora mismo voy. Puedes retirarte.

La mujer repitiendo la reverencia salió rápidamente para volver a sus quehaceres dejando al joven Hyuga observando anhelante la puerta por donde había desaparecido Hinata.

…./////…..

Corriendo atropelladamente por los pasillos, evitaba encontrarse con nadie por el camino que pudiese notar su agitado aspecto. Su rostro tan rojo como un farolillo era bastante notable y cualquiera que la viese se daría cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Con el corazón en la garganta, enfiló el pasillo de su dormitorio y se introdujo en el cuarto encerrándose inmediatamente. Ya dentro, se apoyó sobre la puerta intentando aclarar el tumulto de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

"_Neji, Neji la había besado. Peor aun…Neji la había abrazado y besado en la boca de una manera que…"_

Cubrió sus labios con sus manos y sintió su mejillas arder. Una peregrina idea que le había estado revoloteando por su cabeza desde hacía mucho se volvía cada vez mas sólida. Ella podía ser inocente, pero no era idiota. Desde algún tiempo atrás había tenido la sospecha de que su primo albergaba por ella ciertos sentimientos que iban mas allá del fraternal cariño, pero se había obligado a sí misma a desechar esa idea. Razonándolo fríamente aquello era algo imposible e incluso ridículo. ¿Cómo alguien como su magnifico primo, el genio de la familia, podría estar enamorado de ella?. Ella que era la gran decepción de la familia. Una kunoichi mediocre que había dejado manifiesta su debilidad al ser destituida como heredera de la familia. Nunca un shinobi como Neji, con su genialidad, con su valor y su fuerza, podría siquiera plantearse fijarse en alguien como ella. ¡Si incluso hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo el la odiaba, pero por lo visto ahora…

Se maldijo interiormente por no haberse dado cuenta. ¡Si estaba tan claro…! Solo tenía que haber atado los cabos y lo hubiera adivinado. Su comportamiento que a veces se le hacía tan extraño. Decenas de intensas miradas con las que le había sorprendido mirándola cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta, sus repentinos, inexplicables y coléricos celos a causa de Naruto, conversaciones y comentarios con un claro doble sentido que de pronto recordaba y escenas como la vivida en la academia semanas atrás, se convertían en pequeñas piezas que iban poco a poco encajando y componiendo el extraño y controvertido puzzle que era el corazón y los sentimientos del joven Hyuga.

…Y por último, ese beso. La forma en que la había atraído hasta sus brazos y la besó no dejaba lugar a dudas. Neji con toda probabilidad estaba enamorado de ella…

Lentamente se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Su descubrimiento la había dejado completamente anonadada e inmediatamente una nueva pregunta se abrió paso en sus pensamientos. Neji la amaba, cierto, pero ¿Qué sentía ella por él?…No podía negar que había disfrutado del beso y que él le resultaba muy atractivo…¡Por Dios, tenía ojos en la cara y su primo era en verdad algo digno de ver!…¿pero podría corresponder a sus sentimientos? …

Su mirada se desvió inmediatamente hacia un pequeño joyero que estaba sobre su cómoda donde dentro de un cajón secreto guardaba un pequeño tesoro: una foto ajada y de reducidas dimensiones de un sonriente rubio.

Naruto…- suspiró. -¿Qué debería hacer?…

Aun sabiendo que era un amor imposible, una parte de ella aun guardaba un rescoldo de ternura para su amigo de dorados cabellos, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo experimentado un rato antes en los brazos de Neji. ¿Sería siempre así cuando te besan?, se preguntó tocando apenas con la yema de los dedos sus labios. No lo sabía. Nunca antes la habían besado, pero dudada de que pudiese volver a experimentar algo parecido con otra persona.

De todas formas, no tenía sentido pensar mas en eso. ¿Qué futuro tendría una hipotética relación entre ellos?… No podía ignorar que ella prácticamente iba a ser "subastada", pensó con asco, y que poco o nada se podría hacer ya al respecto.

Sus ojos se posaron en un pajarillo que se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana trinando alegremente. Con una triste sonrisa comprendió que Neji tendría que aceptarlo y olvidarla, para después entregar su corazón a otra mujer que pudiese corresponderle. Apenas tuvo ese pensamiento una profunda desazón la embargó haciéndola sentir terriblemente desgraciada.

Fin del capítulo 8.

…………..//………..

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Sabéis que voy lenta pero segura. Como ya he dicho en interminables ocasiones, nunca dejo una historia sin terminar. Lo que ocurre es que he cometido el error de llevar varios fics a la vez y entre el poco tiempo que he tenido y el tener que actualizar otras historias, hacen que me demore mas de la cuenta. De todas formas espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez._

_Tambien quiero daros las gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia y por los comentarios que me dejáis. Ya sabéis que vuestros reviews son el mejor aliciente para los escritores de fics, por lo que os pido que esa buena costumbre la dejéis nunca…_

_Finalmente paso a agradeceros personalmente y a contestar a algunos reviews:_

_**SweetHyuuga**__: Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, pero te prometo que no te dejaré tanto tiempo con la intriga. Gracias por tus amables palabras._

_**Suki Tenshino**__: Me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo para el resto del fic._

_**Maranine Scual**__: Es un placer para mi tambien el saludarte. No te arrepientas de no haber leído antes mi historia, así al menos la leíste toda seguida y te enteraste mejor de la trama. Respecto a lo que dices sobre la visión que ambas tenemos de Neji y de Hiashi pues me complace saberlo. Sobre todo con Hiashi. Muchos lo tienen por una especie de déspota sin sentimientos, pero yo prefiero verlo como un hombre obligado por las circunstancias pero que a pesar de ello, ama a sus hijas. …y sí, ¡ya se besaron! A partir de ahora, veremos a dónde les llevará todo esto…_

_**Suki Tenshino: **__gracias a ti tambien por tus comentarios. Espero que esta nueva actualización sea de tu gusto. Un saludo._

_**tsukinousagi2008**__**: **__al igual que al resto, te agradezco enormemente tus palabras. Es una gran satisfacción saber que os gusta lo que escribo._

_**Claressa**__: Tienes razón, esas hormonas van a volver loco a Neji..¡Pero que le vamos a hacer, el chico está enamorado!…muchas gracias por tu review. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí._

_**StEpHyGrOcK3107**__: hola, me alegro de verte por aquí. Se que eres de mis incondicionales y me da mucho gusto ver tus comentarios. Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto en esta ocasión, pero como ya habrás leído, el siguiente capítulo llegará mas pronto esta vez. _

_**Hinoiri-chan**__: bueno como puedes ver no he abandonado la historia, aunque comprendo que quizás hayáis llegado a pensarlo. Espero al menos que la demora haya valido la pena. Gracias por tus comentarios._

_**Inuneanne**__. Ja, ja…no te cortes el dedito. Tienes razón, es Hiroto. No lo he dicho expresamente en este capítulo pero lo he dejado entrever. Mas adelante sabremos cómo piensa utilizar esa información…._

_**viicoviic**__: Bien, aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review._

_Ya solo me queda despedirme y dar tambien las gracias a todos aquellos qué, aunque no hayan dejado ningún comentario, han dedicado parte de su tiempo a leer mi historia. Muchísimas gracias._

_Besos, Fern25_


End file.
